Actions Speak Louder than Words
by rachelsnowleopard
Summary: This is the sequel to Personal Demons. This is picking up 6 months after the end of the last fanfic. Natsu and Lucy just get back to normal lives in time for Letum Mars to return with new members and a personal vendetta to make Fairy Tail pay no matter the costs and if they die trying they'll make sure they take either Natsu or Lucy with them. Can Fairy Tail survive another war?
1. Chapter 1 Some R&R

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. This is the first chapter to the sequel of Personal Demons. Enjoy and review!

Actions Speak Louder than Words

Chapter One Some R&R

It had been six months since the Letum Mars attack and almost a year since Natsu and Lucy were captured and tortured for five months. Finally everything was back to normal including the guild's appearance and loud roar of activity. Everyone was healed and back at their old games. They were accepting requests again and their friends Blue Pegasus had left. The council was still searching for Lucifer and his Commander but there had been no sign since their disappearance.

Lucy sat at the bar in her new spot at the end with her head on the bar. She was tired. She had helped with tending to the wounded and fixing the guild. She had been nagged at by all her friends about working too hard but she had to. Lucifer was out there somewhere and she knew he'd be back. It was just a matter of time.

"Lucy," Markarov said heading to the stairs. Lucy sighed. Markarov had been giving her talks about pushing herself since the fight. He was worried about her and so were a lot of the members but until they had been through what she had been they couldn't understand. They never could.

"Yes," Lucy said preparing herself for a talk but instead Markarov smiled and held out four tickets. "What are these?" Lucy asked snatching them and inspecting them. They were passes to the newest resort in the kingdom, Blossom Resort and Hot Springs.

"I want you to take some friends and go get some rest. You've all worked hard so I think you deserve this. We'll be fine while you're gone." He said. Lucy's eyes widened with delight.

"You mean…" Lucy said not able to finish her statement before searching for people to bring. There wasn't a doubt in her mind she'd bring Natsu. Gray was out with Juvia on their first request alone together. Erza was out somewhere with Jellal after he left her a mysterious letter before disappearing. Lucy could never keep track of them. Jellal never thought he was good enough for Erza but he should know Erza wasn't the type of girl to settle.

Then Lucy saw Levy walk in.

"Levy!" she yelled rushing off to her blue haired friend. "Levy want to come the Blossom Resort and Hot Springs?"

"The new one? Of course Lu-chan!" Levy screamed. "Do you even have to ask? I read all about it and it had some of the best reveiws around. How'd you get tickets?"

"The Master," Levy smiled.

"So who's coming?"

"Well you, me, Natsu and someone else. What about Droy or Jet?"

"If I picked one of them the other one would feel bad. No we need someone else. What about Mira?" The two girls walked to the bar and found Mira.

"Mirajane want to come to the spa with us?" Lucy asked.

"Can't I promised the Master I'd stay on all weekend. Why don't you ask Gajeel? He'll probably agree if Levy asks," Mira said with her normal ideas of matchmaking.

"What?" Levy asked blushing.

"Go ask him," Lucy smiled catching on. Natsu walked in and sighed without Gray he'd have to fight with Gajeel. He was tired of the iron eating dragon slayer and preferred his closer ice friend was there.

"What? Why me?" Levy asked nervous.

"Because Gajeel will only come if you ask him." Lucy said. She knew Levy had a crush on the dragon slayer but after some attacks between them they were too scared.

"No, it won't matter anyways. We'll find someone else." Levy said. Lucy wasn't going to take that. After what she had been through she knew how precious time was. She was determined to help her best friend. She turned around to Gajeel who was sitting at a table drinking.

"Hey Gajeel Levy wants to ask you something!" Lucy called over to him.

"What do you want to ask Shrimp?" he asked looking up from his drink. Levy was blushing hard and she looked flustered.

"Well…I…I…" she took a deep breath. "was wondering if you wanted to come to the Blossom Resort and Hot Springs with Lucy, Natsu and I." she said quickly. She was nervous and Gajeel finished his drink letting everyone sit on edge.

"Well if the Salamander is going someone has to make sure Shrimp doesn't get burnt." He said. "I'll go," Levy looked up at Gajeel who smiled at her and her blush worsened. Lucy smiled and Natsu walked over wrapping his arm around her neck from behind startling her.

"What's up Lucy?" he asked.

"Natsu!" Lucy warned halfheartedly. Natsu just gave his normal smile that Lucy had missed since the capture.

"What?" he asked playfully. Lucy chuckled at his playfulness trying to get back to normal. Just then a bucket of water was tossed and it hit Lucy and Natsu. Lucy shuddered. She still hated water yet she wanted to go to a hot springs. She wanted to get over it but the water dripping down her made her shudder more. Natsu noticed. "Hey watch what you're doing?" Natsu snapped.

"Sorry Natsu," Droy said.

"Didn't mean to," Jet said.

"I'm all fired up you idiots!" Natsu said ready to punch some lights out. Lucy got up and turned to leave.

"I'm going to pack." Lucy said walking out. Natsu more worried about Lucy than Droy and Jet went after Lucy.

"Pack?" he asked.

"We're going to the Blossom Resort and Hot Springs."

"We are?"

"Yes so go pack something the train leaves in a half hour."

"Train?" Natsu whined walking off.

It wasn't long before the little group was on the train and then standing before the Blossom Resort and Hot Springs. They all needed the rest but a storm was brewing over head and Lucy knew the peace wouldn't last forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Rest Doesn't Exist

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. This is the second chapter to the sequel of Personal Demons. Enjoy and review!

Actions Speak Louder than Words

Chapter Two Rest Doesn't Exist

Lucy and Levy got off the train gleaming with anxiety.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Lucy said staring at the huge resort in front of them. Natsu and Gajeel slumped from the train toppling onto the platform.

"This is going to be amazing!" Levy declared and the two girls rushed off inside the doors of the resort leaving the boys to struggle with the bags. They followed slowly their faces pale and nearly tripping over their feet into the lobby. The lobby was covered in cherry blossoms and people sat around relaxing as a calming restful instrumental played.

Lucy walked up the brown haired brown eyes receptionist who smiled warmly at them. Lucy handed her the tickets and she smiled.

"Welcome to the Blossom Resort and Springs. You have two rooms and these are your resort cards. You can use these to access any of our many activities whether in the spa or on the nearby river. It's all included. Your checkout day is in three days. Please enjoy and if there is anything I can do for you please call us at the front desk. Enjoy your stay," she said handing Lucy four lanyards with Blossom Resort and Hot Spring cards on them. Two said suit 337 while the other said suite 338. The girls took 337 leaving the guys with 338.

They made it to their rooms and they were identical with twin beds. Lucy smiled pulling down the bathrobe smiling.

"What do we do first?" she asked.

"How about a nice hot bath?" Levy asked. It sounded good or it used to. She wasn't sure if she could handle it. She'd be with Levy and that made her think she could handle it. She'd try it…

"Tomorrow, can we go get a massage and then meet up with the boys for dinner."

"Fine but then we're going swimming in the morning." She said not really noticing Lucy's apprehension over the water. What did she expect going to a spa?

"Sure," she said hiding it. "Then let's get in these robes and get going!" It wasn't long before the two were relaxed enjoying their message. Afterwards they found the boys playing an intense game of ping pong.

"I'm not going to let you win!" Natsu yelled. "iron head,"

"You think you can beat me what is it 978 to 970?" the iron dragonslayer mocked just before Natsu shot the ping pong ball across the table before he could hit it back.

"I believe that makes it 979 to 970," he said smugly.

"No I have 978!"

"You want to fire me up?"

"You're just asking for a beating."

"Nothing changes," Lucy sighed. "Come on guys," As if her spirits knew now wasn't the time both Loki and Damned appeared on the lounge couch nearby. Somehow they both had drinks in their hands and smiled trying to act all cool. "Are you kidding me? I don't need you two fighting too!"

"We're not fighting," Loki said.

"Yeah we've been talking," Damned said. Lucy stared at them shocked.

"About what?" Lucy asked attentively.

"You know this and that. Like we had a conversation about Demons that one time." a glare shooting at Damned.

"Yeah and we had a whole other discussing about lions," Damned said glaring back. Just then Natsu flew backwards into Damned spilling his drink down the front of him. Damned stood up slowly.

"Oh no you don't," Lucy said stepping in front of Damned as the two dragon slayers started to brawl behind her.

"Lucy I suggest moving before the horned one accidentally slaps you in the face with his wing. It hurts just in case you were wondering." Loki said still sitting coyly on the couch. He grabbed Lucy's hand pulling her to sit on the couch as the brawl continued Damned joining in the fight.

"That's right pussy cat," Damned said with a look over his shoulder at Loki who sat up upset by the comment.

"Pussy cat! I'm King of the jungle! I'm leader of the Zodiacs, you horned moron!" Loki said getting up.

"Don't lions live in the savannah?" Damned asked after punching Natsu in the stomach.

"You know I've had it up to here with you! You want the claws of a lion well here they come!" Loki growled rushing into the fight. Lucy sat back defeated and Levy walked cautiously over to them.

"Well this is Fairy Tail's spirit," Levy said smiling weakly.

"The last thing I need are those two here causing even more damage!" Lucy sighed.

"Well at least they seem to be having fun,"

"I'd like to have some fun too. That is if I don't have to keep them from wrecking the place." As if to torture Lucy more Virgo popped up.

"Do you wish to punish me Princess?" she asked.

"Urge," Lucy groaned debating on whether she should slam her head into the wall or not.

"Princess?" she asked. Lucy got up and turned to Levy.

"Let's eat. I have a headache." She said. That was her best excuse to escape."

"Sounds good," Levy said. Virgo turned to the others fighting deciding to watch in amusement before seeing if the Princess would her to punish them.

Levy and Lucy walked outside into the garden walking back from the spa towards the hotel. They'd have to change before dinner and they walked slowly enjoying all the blossoms blooming around them. The wind blew a cold chill and they pulled their robes closer around them. They heard a rustle in some of the nearby trees and turned.

"Who's there?" Lucy asked. No one answered but the rustling got louder. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by people in black cloaks with the Letum Mars insignia on the cloaks' back. They were back.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled rushing to grip a key as her back was to Levy who was preparing a spell. They just hoped their friends could hear them over their own fighting.

"GAJEEL!" Levy yelled as the mages closed in around them.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters and places belong to their creator. No infringement is intended. Rated T. Well I'm trying to keep up with this as so far I think it's going pretty well. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! P.S. sorry for torturing you by cutting off at really exciting parts but when I do I'll try to update fast.

Actions Speak Louder than Words

Chapter Three Surprises

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed about to let a spell loose. Lucy called out Taurus the bull.

"OOHHH!" he said looking at the girls in their robes. "You look prettttttty!" he said nearly drooling.

"Taurus a little help here!" Lucy said pointing to the mages. Taurus barely had time to turn before a Demon had punched him in the face.

"Stupid cow," he said spitting at the ground next to Taurus. Lucy pulled out her whip and snapped it in the Demon's face.

"Don't you dare insult my friends!" she snapped.

"Lucy I suppose," the Demon said. He was pale with dark blue hair that nearly looked black. He had fiery red eyes and inspected the blonde in front of him.

"You're the one who gave our Master such trouble? You're barley fully grown." The Demon said. Lucy snapped her whip on his nose causing him to jump back in surprise as Taurus got up and rushed into the Demon before he could speak again. Levy was busy throwing everything she could think at them causing the mages to jump around. One of them was controlling lighting like Laxus would have but this lightning was black. It was like a bony finger of death reaching towards them. They dodged it rolling out of the way. Lucy rolled at the feet of a man with a devilish grin.

"Hello again," said the Commander's voice. Lucy flew to her feet stumbling back worrying Lucifer would be among the people surrounding her. She really needed Natsu and Loki and Damned right then. Even Gajeel would be of great help. Levy was having trouble holding her own against a rune mage who was setting up runes so fast Levy was barely keeping up taking them down. The Commander took down his hood revealing his very familiar features.

Lucy fumbled with another key. This would be her fifth spirit out. She'd be able to handle it but she worried about how many she'd need to call to sustain the army. She still couldn't call eight. After all her training she couldn't pass some unseen barrier in her heart or mind to sustain that many spirits.

She called out Sagittarius for his help figuring his bow could hold off more. Lucy wouldn't let them escape this time.

"Where's Lucifer?" she spat trying to sound brave.

"Not among us but he'll be seeing you again soon. The plans have been made." The Commander said.

"Plans?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Oh many plans. Now where is that traitorous Demon of yours and the dragon slayer?"

"Right here," Damned said as the Commander turned to face him he punched him in the face. "You stay away from my master,"

"Hey I wanted to do that!" Natsu whined.

"Fine you can finish him. Havoc!" Damned yelled the other demon turning to face him.

"Brother!" the other demon screamed charging him changing forms as he did nearly hitting Lucy with his wing but Loki yanked her out of the way.

"Let's not test how hard a demon's wing is," he said cockily. Lucy nodded gratefully pulling out of her grasp.

"About time Gajeel!" Levy scorned. She was covered in sweat catching her breath since Gajeel just punched the rune mage through a tree. They heard horns and the Council was arriving. It was pretty obvious the hotel would call about a full fledge brawl in their beautiful little garden.

"You just stay close shrimp. You're too easily to lose," Gajeel said and Levy blushed. If they weren't fighting Lucy would definitely be teasing Levy about that by now but an arrow whizzing by her head woke her back to reality.

Lucy turned using her whip to defend herself against a transformation mage that had transformed into a lion. It clawed at her but Lucy was good with her whip and a lion was luckily easy to keep bay with a whip.

"Hey look Lion boy! Our Master can control you with a whip! Ha, it'd take a lot more than that to control me!" Damned yelled still attacking Loki. Loki tossed the man he was fighting into a tree and then jumped on the pile of the two demons kicking Havoc aside to hold up Damned by his shirt color.

"I've had enough of you, you horned moron! If you say one more thing about against me or my zodiacs I'm to claw out your eyes and bite off your head!" Loki snapped. If Damned wasn't a demon Loki's expression and his threat would have been scary but to him it was hilarious. He couldn't contain his laughter. "That's it!" Loki yelled pulling back his hand covered in a golden light but luckily for Damned several members of Letum Mars knocked the two down. "Do you see I'm trying to have a conversation with a demon here!" Loki yelled fighting them.

"A lion can't have a conversation with a demon. A demon just tries to understand the lion's growls and roars." Damned said. Loki and Damned cleared a path to each other quickly fighting each other in the middle of the chaos.

Natsu was paying back the Commander tenfold. He punched him and kicked him until he laid unconscious on the ground as the Council arrived. They quickly had the members of Letum Mars in handcuffs.

"What about those two?" asked Levy leaning against Gajeel for support. Lucy glared at them a rage radiating around her. She couldn't believe them but then again she could.

"Virgo!" Lucy snapped and the mage looked at her master waiting for orders. "Will you please punish them?"

"Gladly," Virgo said jumping on the pile and yanking the two apart holding them each by an ear on either side of you. "I'm rather surprised of you Loki you're supposed to be protecting Lucy and even you swore that Damned."

"I'm sorry but maybe if I wasn't being insulted by a vulgar, vengeful, idiotic, hard headed, loud mouth…" Loki started but Virgo yanked on his ear and he stopped yelping in pain. Damned started to laugh before he received the same treatment.

"You two go home and to my other spirits thank you." Lucy said as they all left Loki and Damned shooting one another a glare before they did.

"That was odd," Natsu said.

"Yeah, I mean they've been hiding for a long time why show up now?" Levy asked.

"Why so little forces?" Gajeel added.

"I think the real question is why they let themselves get captured. Lucifer isn't one for making faulty plans." Lucy said.

"No but you did foil his plans once," Natsu said smiling trying to cheer up the disdainful Lucy.

"Barley and it wasn't that easy." Lucy said. She knew something was stirring and she really hated surprises. They always meant trouble.


	4. Chapter 4 Maybes

I'm back! Sorry it's been so long the second semester started and with finals it was a mess. I was so busy with that and volleyball I haven't been able to update so in return. I want to add two or three chapters this weekend. Thank you all for your reviews. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Rated T.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Four Maybes

The Master had called to tell the group to stay and try to relax but Lucy couldn't. She sat on the couch in her room thinking.

_"He'll be seeing you soon. The plans have been made"._ The Commander's voice kept ringing in her ears. Plans? She shook her head nothing felt right and she was terrified. She felt like she was fighting an enemy that she couldn't see and would turn up when she least expected it. Even it was fifty years down the line Lucifer would not stop. He either had to be captured or dead to really end this. No. What scared her was she thought the only way for him to die to end it. He wouldn't stop. He never would. She had gotten the best of him. She knew he'd want a rematch.

There was a knock on the door that woke Lucy from her thoughts. She walked slowly over to the door and opened it. Natsu stood there smiling like his usual self.

"Levy said you weren't feeling well." He said plainly. "You weren't hurt during that fight were you?"

"No Natsu. I'm just tired," she said solemnly. That wasn't a lie but she couldn't get her mind off of Lucifer and the Commander. Not knowing what was going on scared her.

"Luccccccy, what's wrong?" he said childishly looking up at her with his big black eyes.

"Natsu I just want to relax and sleep." She said trying to close the door but he stopped her.

"Luce," he said pleadingly. He knew something was wrong.

"Natsu…" Before she could say anymore his lips were on hers. She pulled back shock. It wasn't the first time they kissed but she didn't expect it but it made her heart skip a beat and her lips tingled. She did surprisingly feel better too.

"Lucy… I'm here for you. We went through the same thing -more or less." He said averting his eyes trying not to remember. "I want you to tell me what's wrong,"

"Natsu…" she said smiling at him tears in her eyes. He really did care for her.

"Lucy don't cry!" he said as slow tears escaped her eyes. "What did I do? What did I say?" he asked franticly. She chuckled hugging him.

"Thank you. It's easy to forget that I hadn't been there alone."

"Of course not Luce. We were together. You're my Nakama and nothing can hurt us when we're together."

"Just don't go around kissing me whenever you want," she warned pulling out of the hug and walking over to the couch. Natsu walked in shutting the door and sitting next to her.

"But why not?" he asked playfully. She blushed.

"Because I have to give you permission," she said looking away.

"Your face is red Lucy. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Natsu. So why aren't you down there having a good time?"

"Because you're not down there and right now Master said not to let any be alone."

"Natsu do you think this time we'll get him before he can…well you know carry out his plans."

"Of course Lucy we have the Commander already."

"Yeah but it's not right. He's planning something. How safe is the prison? They can't get out right?"

"Of course not. Doranbolt guarantees it."

"I'm just worried maybe they get out. Maybe this isn't their plan. Maybe it is."

"Don't be, even if they do escape we can take them." Lucy sighed. Maybe? There were too many maybes.

Juvia and Gray just got back to the guild where the news was circulating but they already knew and they knew something else. Something much worse. They had seen it with their own eyes. Letum Mars wasn't gone.

"Master can we speak with you in private?" Gray asked. Juvia grabbed onto Gray's arm feeling nervous about what they had seen and what it would mean for all of Fairy Tail.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked for reassurance. He nodded leading her to Markarov's office.

"What is it?" Master asked as he sat on his desk.

"We saw Letum Mars on our last request." Gray said.

"You did?"

"Yes, they have huge numbers and that's not the worst of it."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"It will be alright." He smiled.

"What's so bad?"

"Well… they were speaking and making plans with a dragon."

"WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5 Dragons

Okay so, so far so good. Here's another chapter and as the action increases I hope to update faster. Thank you all for your reviews. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Rated T.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Five Dragons

"Dragons! What kind of Dragon?" Master asked anxiously. Wendy rushed in the room. She had heard them speak of dragons with her heightened senses and ran to find out what was going on. Everyone looked at her, Carla and Happy.

"I don't know much about Dragons," Gray said.

"Juvia saw a gray dragon with red marks across its body." Juvia said.

"I don't think Grandine spoke of that dragon," Wendy said.

"We need all the dragon slayers home. We will need to have a meeting. If there is one dragon there must be more. I've never heard of just one lone dragon." Master said thinking. "Let's not tell the rest of the guild yet. I want to hear Natsu's and Lucy's opinion they still know Letum Mars more than we ever will. Carla, Happy can you two and Panther-Lily go and retrieve the others. Don't tell them everything if you can help it. I don't want a bill from the hotel. Wait until they're on their way so hopefully they don't destroy anything expensive."

"Aye!" Happy said leading Carla out.

"There was one more thing." Gray said.

"What?"

"They're planning to capture Lucy. Lucifer is still bitter over his almost lost."

"So it's as we've all feared. Let's not tell her. We don't want her to worry more than she already is."

"Juvia thinks we should tell Lucy. If Juvia was Lucy, Juvia would want to know." Juvia said.

"Let's just wait and see." Master said.

Back at the hotel they had talked it all over and had decided to get back to Fairy Tail. They had their bags packed and had sent their bags on the train when Carla, Happy and Panther-Lily arrived.

"Natsu! Lucy!" yelled Happy tackling Natsu who was moping at the idea of taking the train.

"Happy!" Natsu said cheerfully seeing his friend.

"Happy, Carla, Panther-Lily why are you here?" Lucy asked. It wasn't she wasn't happy to see them but the sudden appearance of them worried her.

"We're to take you all back." Happy said.

"Why?"

"There's news about Letum Mars." Carla said.

"What kind of news?" Gajeel asked.

"There's a Dragon involved now." Panther-Lily said nonchalantly. Gajeel and Natsu exchanged a glance.

"A Dragon?" Lucy asked shaking.

"How? What kind?" Levy asked.

"Don't know." Carla said.

"We're just to take you all home." Happy said.

"How can you? There's three of you and four of us." Levy asked.

"Why don't we take Lucy and Natsu back and Panther-Lily you stay with Levy and Gajeel. You can take the train and meet us there." Carla suggested.

"Sounds fine," Panther-Lily said. Happy and Carla took off with Natsu and Lucy. Natsu hadn't spoken a word and Lucy was trying not to cry. She felt as if there was no way they could win. No one had expected a Dragon.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at Lucy with sad eyes but didn't speak a word. He didn't want to worry her so he bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything he could regret.

They got back and the whole guild noticed they had returned early.

"How was the trip?" Mirajane asked as they paced. They didn't speak a word just walked towards Master's office.

"Lucy? Natsu?" Lisanna asked seeing their sullen faces. They continued without a word and once the door shut behind them into Master's office the guild had grown silent.

"Mirajane what's happening?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know yet." Mirajane said.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Master said. The two looked from Master, to Gray to Juvia.

"They told you?" Gray asked.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"What do you think?"

"I think we need to tell the Council." Lucy said. Lucy didn't like the Council but what else could they do.

"No," Natsu said. "The Council can't kill a Dragon. Wendy, Gajeel and I will kill the Dragon."

"They have numbers Natsu. The one camp we found had at least ten thousand. It seems the dark guilds are converging under the Letum Mars name." Gray said.

"Then you kill them. We'll get the Dragon." Natsu said annoyed.

"We don't know what kind of Dragon it is Natsu."

"It's a dragon and I'm a Dragonslayer! It doesn't matter!" Natsu snapped.

"Natsu," Lucy said. "We both know it won't be that simple. Is Erza back yet?"

"No. She's due back tomorrow." Master said.

"Does the Guild know?" Lucy asked.

"No, we don't think we…" Gray started.

"Should tell them!" Lucy finished maddened but the thought of not telling her friends the truth about something that could kill them! "Are you joking! They need to know! They need to prepare mentally as well as physically. If this happens soon people will die! There are many friends we won't see again. Last time we were lucky but not this time. Luck can't play a part in this! We have to win because we're better not because we're lucky. Even if the Council would help which is doubtful but if they did they wouldn't be much of a help… Letum Mars won't stop until…until they win so we have to win and to do that they need to know the truth!"

"But…" Gray started.

"No she's right." Master said. "They have the right to know but we must wait until Erza returns." Just then Gajeel and Levy rushed in. They were filled in.

"A black dragon with red marks; I think I've read of a Dragon like that in a book. Let me look." Levy said pulling at the books in the Master's bookshelves. She pulled out one and started to flip through it. "Here," she said pointing to a picture of a dragon that met the description. "It reads the sister of Acnologia, Letearia. It says Letearia is the dragon of… death."

"Death?" Lucy asked shivering.

"Anything like Acnologia is bad." Grey said.

"This is really grave." Master said. Suddenly Erza strolled into Fairy Tail and passed Mirajane smiling at her as she walked up into the Master's office. She shut the door everyone turning to her.

"Letum Mars is on the move," she said.


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginning

Here I am again! Another great chapter. Please Enjoy! Thank you all for your reviews. Fairy Tail does not belong to me. All characters belong to their rightful owners. Rated T.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Six The Beginning

"What do you mean moving?" Master asked.

"Well Jellal stayed behind to watch them but they were moving out and they looked ready for war. Jellal and I heard them say they were heading towards the prison. They said their plan was going perfect and that Lucifer himself was on the move again. There was also talk of a meeting between Lucifer and Acnologia." Erza said.

"What!" everyone yelled silencing the guild below.

"This is too much," Lucy said feeling as if she'd suffocate or her heart would give out. Natsu balled his fists and punched the nearby wall. This was ridiculous. Everything evil seemed to be against them.

"What do we do?" Levy asked.

"We kill the dragons. You guys have to handle the rest." Gajeel said.

"But can you slay both? The Dragon King and his sister the Dragon Princess?" Levy asked nervously. She was scared not just for herself but for Gajeel. They were closer since the last attack and they hadn't had time to find out what it could lead to. It was looking like they never would.

"We're Fairy Tail. We can do anything." Gajeel grinned at her. She nodded.

"Now can we tell the guild?" Erza asked. Everyone turned to Lucy and Natsu. Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm retracting it from the new hole in the wall. He turned to her and hugged her. He wasn't sure how he'd keep her safe this time.

"Luce…"

"Natsu…" she said understanding. There was nothing they could do but face it together. Everyone. All of Fairy Tail, together. "Let's tell them. We have to prepare and this time we're going to win." She whispered in his ear.

"Of course we are. We're Fairy Tail," he whispered back. She smiled pulling back and he grabbed her hand not letting it go. He was worried about her. He knew she was a target and he wouldn't let her out of his sight for anything. He was already planning to sleep in her apartment until everything was over. She'd probably be annoyed by it but he felt it necessary. No one should be alone for anything until it was all over.

Erza smiled at it and they all walked out to the stairs to hear how silent the guild was. Master announced it and the hushed whispers flowed around. Everyone was scared. The guild turned into a war zone. People were preparing supplies calling friends to help. People were beginning to prepare and Lucy ran around with a clipboard taking notes on what everyone was doing. She didn't trust her mind to be idle for fear of where it would lead.

Natsu and Gajeel stood leaning against the bar as Wendy sat next to Natus to better be at their height. They were all thinking the same thing. How could Acnologia have a sister and what had happened to their dragons? They wanted to know if maybe this dragon would know but the chances the dragon would tell them was slim.

"You know this may be the last time we're all together. Not everyone is going to come back this time. If there's something you want to tell someone I suggest you say it before you run out of time and regret it." Mirajane said. Gajeel understood what Mirajane met and he walked off to think. He sat in his normal seat watching as Levy was helping Lucy.

"We're not going to lose anyone." Natsu said determined.

"Natus do you really believe that?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Natsu said walking off annoyed. He walked outside and looked out at Magnolia. The city was abuzz people preparing, people moving and others staring dazed at it like Natsu. Lucy walked out next to him. He sighed as she looked at the buzz with him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He shrugged. Lucy looked up at the stars and smiled. "You know I think you're right. We won't lose anyone. We won't let it happen. Family looks after one another. The stars are pretty tonight. They were brighter up at the mansion you know but they were never this beautiful. I guess when you're looking at them among friends they're better." She smiled despite herself. She was always calmer and safer with Natsu.

After Natsu had left Damned, Loki and Virgo had appeared and now Damned and Loki were going at it again.

"Lucy!" yelled Levy who was standing on a table trying to avoid the boys' wild punches as they rolled on the table. Lucy charged back in and Natsu stared at her. What if they both didn't make it out? Would he regret never telling her what happened to him when they kissed or when she was near? Did he even know what it meant? Could he live without her?

They had both left it at just kisses with little spoken meaning. It meant something but Natsu wanted to finally put his feelings to words. He turned around to see Loki being held by the ear by a very scary Lucy and Damned held by the ear on the other side.

"Do I need to get Erza involved?" she threatened and even Damned shuttered. He knew better than to become an enemy of Titania. "Good," she let the two go. "Now let's get back to work I'll order us some pizza." She said feeling energized.

"I'll come," Natsu said. Lucy smiled and the two set off together. "Lucy…" he started as they walked towards the pizza shop.

"Yes Natsu," she said enjoying the peace of just being Natsu figuring it might be the last time in a long time.

"Lucy…I want you to know…" Natsu said and Lucy turned to look at him innocently.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Well…" Lucy figured what he was struggling to say but she wanted no needed to hear him say it. He suddenly kissed her and she chuckled against him as they kissed. He really wasn't that dense after all.

"I love you Luce," he whispered in her ear going back in for another kiss. "Whatever happens I want you to stay by my side."

"Natsu," Lucy said. "I'm not going anywhere," she said hugging him. "I love you too you know." She had finally said it and it was if a weight was lifted off her chest. One less thing to worry about on a growing list of things. He kissed her again. He was so happy. If he could he'd just run off with her and be happy for the rest of his life but he couldn't. He wouldn't leave his friends. She pulled back smiling holding his hand. "Let's get the pizza and get back they need us." Lucy said.

They were walking back with the pizza when the ground shook.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked and Natsu had heard it. He looked to the sky in search of it. "Natsu?"

"Letearia is here."

"Why?"

"I don't know but as a Dragonslayer I have to kill it. Tell Gajeel and Wendy to meet up with me."

"Natus be careful!" she yelled. Natsu smiled at her.

"Of course I'm going to be careful. I have to come back to my girl." He smirked bolting off. She shook her head running off with the pizzas. She got in the guild just as Wendy and Gajeel were heading out.

"Letearia is here," she said and the guild was silent. "Virgo, Loki, Damned, Levy we need to evacuate those towards the center of town. Gajeel and Wendy Natsu needs your help. The rest of you get the rest of the people out of here and bring them here." Lucy said.

"Let's go!" Damned said bolting off.

"Hey I'm going to get there first. Do you think you can save more people than me?" Loki asked bolting off. Virgo ran ahead to keep them at bay as Gajeel and Wendy were taken to Natsu by Carla and Panther-Lily.

Levy and Lucy bolted down the street to start the evacuations as Erza led the rest of Fairy Tail into rounding up the rest of the city. This could be the start of the first deaths in Fairy Tail in the war against Letum Mars.


	7. Chapter 7 Plotting

So here I am again. Thanks for all the reviews. To Star5258 thanks for the advice I didn't think of that but you might just see some ideas of it coming up its given me some new plans. Anyways here's another chapter and the action is going to be intense because well it's more fun that way I think. Rated T as always. Enjoy!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Seven Plotting

Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel jumped around from building to building attacking with the help of their exceeds.

Lucy with the help of her spirits and Levy had most of the center of town cleared out. It wasn't long before they could see the black and red dragon breathing fire as Natsu ran through the flames landing one of his kicks. Wendy blew the dragon into Gajeel who slammed his metal arm into the dragon's face. The dragon fell down on several buildings and the people cheered but they weren't done.

Lucy couldn't see what was going on behind the buildings but out of nowhere the three dragons slayers were tossed across the rooftops as the dragon took off. Lucy heard the marching feet of the Council and that meant trouble. The dragon escaped. The dragon wasn't afraid it was just that the part of the plan was over. Fairy Tail couldn't keep its existence a secret any longer.

A few hours later Doranbolt, Lahar, Markarov, Erza, Gray, Lucy and the three dragons slayers stood in Markarov's office.

"How come we weren't informed about the dragon?" Lahar asked calmly.

"We just found out ourselves." Markarov said.

"Were you planning on telling us?"

"Eventually," Lahar sighed shaking his head.

"We've been searching for Letum Mars since our last encounter and only recently gained intel." He pulled out a map of all of Fiore. Several areas were circled in red marker and he pointed to one in the forest where Erza said she had seen some of Letum Mars. In total there were twelve different circles. "These are the places we know they have camps. At each one maybe several thousand are there but there's been no word about Lucifer. No one has seen him since the last incident. I'm sorry Lucy. We promised to find him as so far we've failed." Lucy just listened trying to think.

"It's not your fault," she said thinking about how she should have stopped Lucifer last time.

"Against a dragon the council doesn't stand a chance. We want to hire Fairy Tail's dragon slayers to hunt this dragon. Stop it before it can do great harm." Lahar said.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Gray said. "We can't give up anyone right now. We're under a lot of stress and our dragon slayers are key. What happens if they go? We can't handle a whole army without their help. It's too much for us."

"We can't let the people of Fiore suffer. We need to protect Fiore first. We'll be fine plus some of the Council's guard will help us won't they?" Erza asked intimidating.

"Of course," Lahar said.

"What do you say?" Markarov asked turning to the dragon slayers.

"We'll do it," Gajeel said. Natsu was silent and everyone knew why.

"Well if that's it we need to get back to work."

"Yes, good luck and thank you. We'll have you leave tomorrow." Lahar said. Everyone left and Doranbolt turned to Lahar.

"Do you think this is wise? We could be sending the dragon slayers to their death! This isn't just your average dragon?" Doranbolt said.

"We don't have a choice. They're Fairy Tail. If anyone can do this, they can." Lahar said walking out.

Lucy and Natsu walked outside warily trying to find a place to talk.

"Luce…" Natsu started not sure how to convey his feelings. "I'm sorry…."

"Why's that?" she asked trying to cheer up.

"We just promised not to get separated until this is over but…"

"Natsu you have to go. Despite how we feel you're still a dragon slayer. You have to go."

"But Luce… who's going to keep you safe?"

"I can keep myself safe plus with Loki and Damned at my side I'll be fine. You just make this quick though just in case." She said hugging him. He held her tight.

"I don't like this Luce. Nothing about this feels right." He said.

"I know but it is what it is. We'll finish this."

"If it wasn't a dragon you know I wouldn't be leaving."

"I know, but it is a dragon." The two sighed pulling back. "Let's get back to work." She sighed walking in. Natsu grabbed her hand not wanting to let her go since he'd have to soon enough. They packed and Fairy Tail was becoming a fortress. They had several barriers around their guild and patrol groups watching all the time. Blue Pegasus had done the same to their guild as well as Lamina Scales. All three also had a regiment of Council guards with them. The people in Fiore moved away from the guilds to areas under strict council protection.

Soon Magnolia was a shell of itself. Few people stayed and worked hard to try and help Fairy Tail but the city was dismal. Lucy already hated it and hated that they'd have to sit and just wait.

The next day came fast and the three dragon slayers were saying their good byes.

"You be careful Wendy and Natsu you better watch after Lucy." Erza warned.

"Of course," Natsu said.

"Oh Gajeel," Levy said crying into Gajeel who was saddened to see his favorite mage so upset.

"Levy it's going to be fine." Gajeel said.

"Be safe,"

"Shrimp don't worry about me worry about you." He said gently tapping her on her head and then kissing her forehead before starting to walk off. "Come on you two." Wendy followed next saying goodbye to Romeo and the rest of the guild. Natsu stood in front of Lucy and Happy hugged her.

"I still think Happy should stay with you," Natsu said.

"Natsu if something goes wrong Happy can be back fast enough to let us know. We're playing a waiting game while you're hunting. It's much more likely for you guys to get hurt. Plus it would help if you could fly while hunting a dragon." Lucy said letting go of Happy who sadly flew off to join a teary eyed Carla and saddened but still fierce Panther –Lily.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Get going flame brain! We'll be fine." Gray said. Natsu quickly kissed Lucy a fleeting kiss before rushing off to catch up.

"Be careful!" Lucy yelled. Natsu smiled back at her, her favorite smile and she sighed hearing Loki and Damned going at it inside again. "Loki! Damned!" she yelled charging in to deal with the two. Everyone went in to see the action besides Erza who stood outside. Jellal dropped down in the shadows near her.

"This is a part of their plan isn't it?" she asked.

"Probably but there hasn't been word. Are you sure this Lucifer person exists? I've searched all over and I haven't even found any records of him." Jellal asked.

"He exists."

"Then he's very well hidden."

"We have to find him and we have to protect Lucy. Keep an eye on Natsu please if you can. I'll watch Lucy. Somehow we'll foil this plot."


	8. Chapter 8 The Six Demon Keys

Okay I'm sorry for taking so long but with school and sports it's insane. I'll try to get a couple chapters done in the next week or so. Thanks to everyone for bearing with me. So here we go! Rated T as always! Enjoy!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Eight The Six Demon Keys

It was a week since the Dragon slayers left and it was quiet besides Loki and Damned. They were the only thing keeping Lucy's mind off of Lucifer and Natsu.

"What's up Lucy?" Loki asked sitting on Lucy's right while Damned sat on her left.

"Loki why can't we find him? Where is he? What's he planning?" she asked sadly.

"Who knows but you've got us here with you. Don't worry about a thing." Loki said.

"Just watch the lion's paws." Damned said raising his eyebrow at his rival. Suddenly Lahar walked in and Erza greeted him.

"Why are you here?" she asked as he greeted her.

"The Council has decided we wish to hire Lucy as well being one of the only Celestial Wizards we know and not to mention the only good one who has a Demon Key. We require her help." He said. Lucy hearing the conversation walked over.

"Any news about Lucifer?" she asked.

"Him? No he's continuing to evade us." Lahar said.

"Oh," Lucy sighed.

"How many do you have looking?" Erza asked annoyed.

"As many as we can spare. We have to be ready for any of his devious plans." He said. "Lucy can you please help us?"

"What do you need?"

"We've heard that there are six Demon Keys. You have one and Lucifer's second in command has two." He said.

"Has? I thought you confiscated them when you arrested them." Erza said.

"We did but Lucifer has been on the move. He outsmarted us and released his friends. They stole them back but we learned he's planning to use all six for some kind of spell. We're not sure what yet. It might have something to do with Zeref. Anyways we need you to find the last three keys. Only a Celestial Wizard can find them and reach them. There are unbreakable runes preventing others. The keys are dangerous as you might have guessed." Lucy thought about it for a moment. Natsu had told her to stay safe but Fiore needed them to do this right? "If his second in command gets them then we may not be able to get them back. We need your help please. For Fiore's sake. The keys would be safe with the council or with you if don't think us capable of protecting them."

Erza looked at Lahar oddly. He seemed rather doubtful but then again losing to Lucifer could do that. Lucy was the same way.

"Alright I'll do it." She said. Lucy sure was brave. With everything going on she'd go out alone to protect Fiore. She was amazing no wonder everyone loved her.

"Good. Here's a map of the three locations. When you have them meet me at the stared location in four days." Lucy nodded and Lahar left.

"Lucy let me come with you." Erza said. Lucy shook her head.

"If I leave who will keep the guild in order? They need you here more than I need you plus I have those two with me." She said gesturing to the two spirits fighting at the bar. Erza thought for a moment and then nodded but Levy rushed over.

"I'll go." She said.

"No Levy!" yelled Jet and Droy in unision.

"I'm not much help here but Lucy shouldn't go alone."

"Levy stay here. It's dangerous."

"Staying here waiting for the Dragon slayers is driving me crazy Lu-chan. Please let me come. I can't even read I'm so worried. It'll give me something to do."

"Fine," Lucy sighed.

"Erza?" Levy asked.

"Fine but be careful Lucy and think about Natsu. If anything happens…"

"Nothing will. I'll be fine. Come on you two!" she said rushing out. "I'll be back in four days!" Damned and Loki rushed after Lucy and Levy as Erza watched. Jet and Droy were tearing up scared for their friend. Everything was going in the wrong direction.

Wendy, Natsu and Gajeel walked through the forest.

"This is crazy. Nothing in a whole week! I'm hungry." Natsu complained.

"I want fish. Natsuuuu why didn't we pack fish?" Happy asked.

"We did you already ate it."

"I wish I saved some…"

"Stop complaining we're all tired." Carla said.

"Do you think Lucy and the others are alright?" Wendy asked.

"I'm sure they are. Shrimp's with Lucy anyways. They'll be fine." Gajeel said.

"Of course they are. Erza's with them too and she won't let anything happen." Panther-Lily said.

"Yeah Erza's there," Natsu said more for his own comfort than the others. He sighed.

"We haven't smelled Dragon for awhile should we go back and try to plan something?" Wendy asked.

"Let's give it another day." Carla said. Suddenly she had one of her visions. In it Lucy and Levy were crying and there were six red keys in a stone. Damned was pinned to one of six stones by chains and Lucy screamed out power radiating out as the vision ended. Carla was bewildered nearly tripping as she walked. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to worry Wendy and it would take at least ten days to travel back unless they took the train which was then take six. The vision was too unnerving to leave it.

She finally explained it to a wide eyes Natsu and Gajeel who were about to run off but Carla stopped them.

"I don't know when it may happen. It could be a long time but…I don't really know." Carla said.

"It doesn't matter. We have to see them and be with them just in case. Now let's go save Lucy!" Natsu said. "I'm all fired up!" he said running off.

"Aye sir!" Happy said following.

"Let's go Lily," Gajeel said running off and Panther-Lily followed.

"Wait up!" yelled Wendy following with Carla.


	9. Chapter 9 Deception

Here's another chapter! Thanks to all who review. Your support means so much. So here we go Chapter Nine! Okay this going to get a little dark and super tense in upcoming chapters. Just an FYI. Rated T. Enjoy!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Nine Deception

Lucy and Levy had gotten the first two keys without any problem. Lucy literally had to just walk right inside the runes to a rock and grab the key minus the giant rolling rock that almost crushed her and the bats and the wolves and the well … it wasn't without a problem but no one got hurt minus Damned and Loki who fell off a bridge fighting.

"This is the last one right?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said staring at a huge temple before her. "It's in here?" she asked. Levy double checked the map and nodded.

"Yeah and there's no rune here." Levy said inspecting the border.

"Really?"

"Maybe Lahar was mistaken?"

"It's possible. He is working hard."

"Let's get the key and go see him." Levy nodded.

"Sounds good. Maybe when we get back Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel will be back."

"That would be so great. Come on the faster we finish, the faster we'll know." Levy said running in. Lucy bolted in after her.

They got inside and looked around at the place. It was dark and cobwebs were everywhere not to mention all the bugs. The wind whistled through the windows and both Levy and Lucy jumped.

"This place is scary Lu-chan." Levy said.

"I know what is this place?" Lucy asked. Suddenly Loki and Damned appeared smiling at the two girls.

"Hello," Damned said and the girls jumped screaming.

"Nice job demon," Loki said.

"Lucy I don't think you should get this key." Damned said honestly.

"Why's that?" she asked continuing to walk forwards.

"Because it's the sixth key. THE Demon Key. My boss."

"Who's that?" Lucy asked walking around a huge statue of a wizard.

"He's known as Death for a reason Lucy. No one can control him that's why his key was put here. The rest of the keys are a lot like me but he isn't. He doesn't honor a contract." Damned said.

"I'm not keeping the keys Damned."

"Oh great so you're going to let some other wizard deal with him. They'll have less a chance than you! Only you and Lucifer's second in command have been able to make contracts. If he gets this last key it could all be over. Fairy Tail. Magnolia you name it, it won't be the same. We should leave."

"Are you scared Demon?" Loki taunted.

"No, you over grown house cat I'm not! It's just this demon is deadly to everyone. He'd use of all Lucy's magic and we won't be able to come out when he'd attack her! That's what I'm trying to warn her about."

"We're just getting the key and handing it to the council." Lucy said slipping and Levy grabbed her hand to keep her from falling on a pile of bones.

"Looks like he ate at least," Damned joked.

"Ate?" Levy asked scared.

"Can you stop scaring them please? I mean really no one can think when you're spewing all these warnings." Loki scorned. Levy unknowingly stepped on a rock releasing a swinging log. Both Levy and Lucy continued walking unaware. Loki and Damned saw the log swinging towards them and pounced on top of them as the log swung over head. They then helped to push the girls forwards as Lucy hit a trip wire releasing arrows at them. Damned and Loki fought off the arrows as they bolted farther down the corridor. Suddenly either the floor gave way or someone hit another trip wire but the floor was gone. They all started falling down towards metal spikes with snakes surrounding them. Lucy and Levy screamed but Loki grabbed Lucy leaving Damned to grab Levy. The two boys then jumped agilely away from the spike landing unfortunately on a small lip of a doorway. They both flailed trying not to fall back but managed to fall forwards onto a pile of bones.

The girls screamed as they all laid breathing heavily.

"Yeah I think we should leave." Levy said as she got up brushing herself off.

"Come on it can't be much farther." Lucy said.

"Lucy, Levy might be right." Loki said.

"But we're almost there. I want to complete the whole mission not a part so let's go." She said walking carefully forwards down a dark corridor. Levy used her magic to create light and they continued forwards. Suddenly they reached a large room in the center of the temple. There in the center of six large stones with chains was a stone pedestal and on it the sixth demon key. The key was black with a red horn on the emblem. Lucy walked towards it and everyone felt the cold air swirling around them. The key was pure evil. Lucy stared at it amazed by its power and malice. It was so dark it was beautiful.

"Let's go," Levy said scared.

"Hold on let me just get the key." Lucy said reaching for it.

"Lucy leave it!" yelled Damned as she grabbed it. Everyone stared as Lucy grabbed it and a black mass seemed to swarm around her. She tilted her head at her friends like she was just seeing them for the first time. "Lucy put it down," Damned said rolling up his sleeves glowering at her.

"Damned!" Loki warned.

"This isn't her. It's the key fighting for control."

"Lucy!" Levy screamed hearing that.

"Lucy drop the key." Loki said. Lucy started to laugh eerily as none other than Lahar walked out from behind the shadows. Lucy turned to him her face contorted in confusion.

"Well done Lucy," he said his voice not sounding like his own. "You know you really do fall into my traps so easily."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked her voice eerily dark.

"You know who I am." Lahar said his form changing into none other than Lucifer.

"Lucifer," Levy said covering her mouth to keep from screaming.

"and there's no escaping this time."


	10. Chapter 10 The Trap

I feel like I'm accomplishing something today! Another Chapter down! Rated T as always. Thanks again to all who read. Sorry if it's moving really fast. I'm trying to slow it down.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Ten The Trap

"Lucy stop glaring at me like that. Here is the other key." Lucifer said holding his second in command's keys, Havoc and Rage.

"Give it," Lucy's distorted voice growled.

"Of course," he said.

"Lucy don't do this! You don't know what will happen. You've said you wouldn't hurt your spirits because we're your friends! If you do this not only will I be hurt but so will you and I won't be able to protect you. Please Lucy drop the key!" Damned pleaded.

"Lu-chan," Levy said as Lucy snatched the keys looking them over as she pulled the other Demon keys off her waist. She looked at all of them with a crazy glow about her.

"You know what to do. You feel the power. Just do it," Lucifer whispered to Lucy.

"No Lucy!" yelled Damned.

"Lucy stop this right now!" ordered Loki. Lucy looked at them and turned back to the stone pedestal. She placed the key she had found on the pedestal into the stone like it was a lock. The stone glowed black and there seemed to be any light in the room. She then proceeded to do the same with the other keys and as she did the demons appeared. They were then thrown back into one of the six rocks and chained down but some unseen force.

"Lucy please," Damned said as Lucy held his key. She looked at him and for a moment the light seemed to illuminate her face but it was gone as quick as it came. She then placed the key in the stone and Damned was tossed onto a rock like the other demons and chained. She then pushed all the keys down farther into the stone until the stone seemed to eat them. Then the last demon Death appeared before being thrown into a rock. He growled and snarled scaring Levy but it had no effect on Lucy she was being controlled but whatever darkness hidden within the keys.

"Yes!" Lucifer said happily. Lucy then screamed as the black mass around her dissipated. She collapsed and Loki went at Lucifer as Levy rushed to Lucy. Loki was about to punch him when Lucy's magic started disappearing. He was centimeters away when he dissipated due to a lack of magic energy to sustain himself with. Lucifer laughed cruelly as Lucy moaned in pain.

"What are you doing to her?" Levy asked getting up and preparing to fight Lucifer herself.

"I'm doing nothing. I wasn't expecting you to be here but it'll work better now. I have two of pure hearts for the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Levy asked.

"Yes. Lucy's magic and her very soul will be consumed by the demon's power in order to call forth Anconglia's sister and control her. You will fuel the magic after she dies." Lucifer said.

"What? Lu-chan…"

"It will be as if neither of you ever existed."

"No!" Levy cried. Lucy woke still moaning in pain. Levy sat next to her crying. "Lu-chan…"

"Levy…" Lucy said tearing up as well. Neither one knew if they'd be able to find a way out of this mess. They were doomed and the Dragon Slayers wouldn't hear about it until it was too late. No one knew it was a trap. No one would be coming to their rescue.

"Lu-chan what can we do?" Levy asked. Lucifer stood watching full of pride in his accomplishment.

"Levy you have to get help." Lucy groaned. "It's draining me. I don't know how long I can last. You have to tell Erza. Find Natsu and Happy. I'll last as long as I can just go." Lucy said. Levy was crying holding onto Lucy.

"I won't leave you. Lu-chan…" Levy said.

"You can't help me here." Lucy tried to say. "I'm sorry about all of this. It's my fault. I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I tried and now looked at Damned," she cried. "It's my fault. I'm still not strong enough."

"No Lu-chan this isn't your fault. It's Lucifer's. He's at fault not you." Levy said. Lucy nodded before groaning in more pain. "Fine I'll go. You just hold on unto we're back." Lucy nodded as Levy started to prepare to run off but Lucifer was listening even though they were trying to be quiet. He walked over and grabbed Levy's wrist.

She screamed thrashing at him he just laughed as Lucy managed to get up despite her pain. She rushed at Lucifer knocking him down with her. He let go of Levy who stared stunned as Lucifer tossed Lucy easily off him. Lucifer came at Levy but she had already scripted iron to drop on him. Levy then turned and started running. She ran not caring where she went until she found an exit. She ended up tripping out of the doors.

It was pouring and lighting illuminated the dark sky. The wind whipped at her clothes as she ran forwards. She didn't know where she was. She had lost the map and she could barley think straight. She looked around seeing nothing she could remember in the dark.

She then slipped down a small hill towards a rushing river screaming the whole while. She fell into the river the river taking her away downstream. She lost consciousness not long after and she disappeared into the night.


	11. Chapter 11 Failure

Here's another chapter. For whatever reason it's flowing better today. Hope you enjoy it. Rated T.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Eleven Failure

Mystogan was traveling through the forest hearing word that Lucifer had emerged. He had left the Dragon Slayers a few days after they started the hunt. They'd be safe he knew that especially if Lucifer was else where he had to find out where. He owed that to Lucy and to Erza. He had promised her to find him. He was closing in on the spot and stopped by a nearby river to get a drink.

He saw a tuff of blue hair caught on a broken branch in the river. He figured it odd and looked over at the hair again. He walked closer only to see that there was a body laying against the branch. Levy. He bolted across the river to the small bluenette worried about how she was so far away from Fairy Tail and why she was alone.

He inspected her finding small cuts and bruises but her breathing was strained. She probably had a bad cold. Who knew how long she had been there. She was lucky to be alive. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Mystogan above her.

"Mystogan?" she asked.

"Shush you're not well." He said as she coughed.

"You have to help Lucy." She groaned.

"Where is she?"

"In a Temple nearby. Lucifer has her."

"What!" Mystogan said.

"He…"

"Shush. Let's get you somewhere safe first." He said picking up the cold bluenette. He rushed back towards a small cottage he had passed on his way there. He soon saw it not far off and rushed knocking on the door. An elderly lady opened the door and stared at Mystogan before seeing the coughing Levy.

"Get that poor deary in here!" she yelled forcing Mystogan inside. "What happened to her?" she asked as he laid her on the couch.

"She got caught in the river."

"Oh the poor child." The woman said bending down near Levy.

"Miss can you take care of her for me? We're from Fairy Tail and I need to help our other friend. I'll pay you for your trouble." Mystogan said.

"I don't need your money. I could use the company. I'll help the poor child and when she's well enough I'll get her a way back to Fairy Tail." She said.

"Thank you so much." Mystogan said.

"Pish posh. Now go help your friend. I'll let Fairy Tail know I have her with me." She said going off to get some blankets and dry clothes.

"Thank you again." Mystogan said leaving quickly. Now he had to help Lucy. He rushed off towards the Temple. He reached the place and he could sense all the dark energy. It wasn't good at all.

He slowly climbed inside a window figuring to try and avoid main entrances that Lucifer could be watching. He was soon inside on a higher level above the scene. Lucifer wasn't around but he could see Lucy laying on the ground her breaths seeming strained. Damned and five other demons were chained to rocks. He surveyed the area again. No Lucifer.

He slowly came down from his hiding spot and walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy," he said gently shaking her. She groaned.

"You can't take her out of here." Lucifer said.

"That's what you think." Mystogan growled.

"No I know. The Temple won't release her until she's either dead or the machine is stopped. So even if you could beat me you couldn't take her." Lucifer said very cockily.

"I'll just stop the machine."

"But I won't let you." Lucifer said reading Mystogan's mind. He then pulled out a sword as Mystogan prepared. "You know I know you aren't Mystogan, Jellal." Lucifer said. "Hiding in plain sight thinking you're good enough for that Scarlet girl?"

"I know I'm not good enough for her." He said.

"Good. Titania will be at my mercy just like all the others soon enough."

"I won't let you do that." He growled to Lucifer. Lucifer laughed as he attacked. The two then fought in a fury of magic. Lucy moaned and Jellal fought harder but suddenly Lucifer's blade gashed his side. He was covered in black magic that reminded him of Zeref. Whatever the machine was doing, Lucifer was gaining the magic. Lucifer attacked Jellal harder as he stumbled back. Lucifer showed no mercy as he beat Jellal until he was on the ground in a bloodied heap. Lucifer spat at him. "Some wizard,"

Jellal was stunned he lost. Lucifer had been much better than he had expected especially with all the energy he was consuming. Lucifer laughed.

"Go and tell Fairy Tail. Draw them here to save her. Let me show you all my power. My absolute rule that will destroy Fairy Tail and rule Fiore!" he said. Jellal managed to get to his feet. He stumbled away from the Temple and Lucifer let him go.

Jellal walked for hours trying to get back to Fairy Tail. He had to tell Erza how he failed so she could save Lucy. He stumbled down the dismal streets of Magnolia. He saw the doors of Fairy Tail surrounded by barricades. He struggled around them and over them to the door. He then slammed his fists against the doors collapsing against it.

"Erza!" he yelled his voice strained as he fell to the ground. The wound on his side was bleeding out but he didn't have a choice. "Erza!" he yelled again as he heard someone on the other side of the door. Erza opened the door to see Jellal on his knees.

"Jellal," she whispered catching him as he fainted. "Elfman let's get Mystogan into the infirmary!" she yelled. Elfman helped and soon Erza was dressing Jellal's wounds. She looked at the gash on his side. There was a blackness in it. She could only do so much without Wendy around. She was hoping they'd be back soon. Jellal fought to wake.

"Erza…" he croaked.

"Easy. Tell me later."

"Lucy's in troub…" he said before fainting again.

"Lucy's in trouble?" Erza asked looking at Jellal tears in her eyes. They really needed the Dragon slayers back before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12 Dragon Slayers

Here we go again! A new chapter! Rated T as always. Enjoy! P.S. I will be doing a Oneshot soon due to demand on the mission and some of the torture Lucy and Natsu went through in the first FanFic. I'll let you know when it's up. Thanks!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Twelve The Dragonslayers

"How's Mystogan?" asked Mirajane to Erza who was picking at her cake.

"Not much better. I hope Wendy gets back soon." She said. Just then the doors to Fairy Tail opened and the three Dragonslayers walked in.

"Done already?" Gray asked.

"No…where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"and Levy…" Gajeel added.

"Wendy!" Erza said. "We need your help. Mystogan was hurt." Erza said.

"Show me to him." Wendy said. Erza led Wendy to Jellal who Wendy started to heal before pulling back hissing. "There's dark residual magic about this wound. Where did he get it?" she asked.

"I'm guessing Lucifer," she said. Natsu heard that from downstairs and rushed in.

"Lucifer?" he asked trying to push back the memories he had finally started to live with but Lucy wasn't there to help him deal with it. Still without her he found times dismal.

"I'm not sure. The only thing he said before he succumbed to his wounds was that Lucy was in trouble." Erza said. Natsu's eyes grew wide.

"She's in trouble? Where is she?" he growled at Erza startling her.

"I don't know. Lahar asked for her help collecting the Demon Keys and she agreed. Levy went with her. They were supposed to be home today or tomorrow." Erza said.

Just then someone walked through the front doors. The person was draped in a cloak and was swaying from side to side.

"Gajeel?" a small voice asked looking upon the iron dragon slayer.

"Levy?" Gajeel said smelling her sent turning to the stranger. The cloaked figure started crying running into Gajeel. "Levy," Gajeel said as her hood fell down revealing her to everyone.

"What happened?" Gray asked. She couldn't speak through her tears. Erza and Natsu walked down the stairs and they saw Levy. They rushed over.

"Levy what happened?" Erza asked.

"It was all a lie." Levy managed.

"What do you mean it was lie?" she asked.

"Lucifer was waiting for us."

"Lucifer? Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked franticly his heart in his stomach.

"He has her. I'm sorry. I couldn't help her. I tried but she made me leave. She made me come get you Erza. She said she knew no one knew where we were and I don't know how to get back." Levy wailed.

"but I do," Mystogan said holding his side at the top of the stairs slowly walking down towards the group.

"You need your rest," Erza said.

"I know where the Temple is." He said. Just then Doranbolt appeared holding a beaten Lahar.

"Lahar!" Erza said as Doranbolt placed him on a chair. "What happened?"

"Lucifer released his comrades. We've been fighting them for over a week and a half but they called on their dragon. We didn't stand a chance. We figured coming here would be the best option." Doranbolt said.

"Then you didn't send Lucy to find the Demon Keys?" Erza asked Lahar.

"Ask Lucy to get the Demon Keys? Of course not! Right now we can't keep criminals in prison why would I ask her to collect the keys that can control dragons! She can't keep them safe alone! That's a suicide mission. Who sent Lucy to do this?" Lahar asked.

"You did," Erza said.

"I was in the prison with Doranbolt. I can guarantee you I just left today."

"Then who was you?"

"It was Lucifer. He used some kind of magic." Levy said. "We have to leave now before he kills her."

"What's he doing to her? What was the machine?" Jellal asked.

"He said it was eating her magic and her soul to fuel something to control Anoconglia's sister. He said it would be as if she never existed." Levy cried.

"What!" Natsu said fire around him. He was mad no beyond mad. He was going to protect Lucy no matter what. He started towards the door but Gray stopped him.

"Wait we need to think about this." he said.

"It's eating her! We don't have time for thinking!" Natsu screamed.

"This was his plan all along. Get us to stay put as he controlled the Dragon and then kill us when we're all in one place. We have to get to her now. We can't wait." Erza said.

"Mystogan thank you. The old woman said you saved my life." Levy said. Jellal nodded. Gajeel looked at Jellal and then sighed.

"Thanks for helping Shrimp," he managed to grumble. Levy leaned into him and he held her. "I want you to stay here."

"No! I'm coming. I promised Lucy I'd come back for her. I won't break that promise." Levy said. Gajeel nodded understanding she'd come no matter what he said to her.

"Juvia wants to come if Gray-sama goes." Juvia said walking over.

"No Juvia stay here. It's going to be really dangerous. We'll probably be facing a dragon as well as Lucifer." Gray said to her not wanting to get her involved.

"Juvia is coming. Gray-sama promised Juvia that he'd never leave Juvia no matter what. Juvia is a part of Fairy Tail and Gray-sama and Lucy can use Juvia's help so Juvia is coming." Juvia said folding her arms at Gray.

"Juvia…" Gray pleaded walking closer to her. She shook her head. "Please stay. I don't want you getting hurt." Juvia blushed but shook her head.

"No. Juvia comes." She said sternly. "Juvia protects her family." Gray sighed. He couldn't fight that and looked at this makeshift team. Erza, Mystogan/Jellal, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Juvia and him. He could only hope that the eight of them could stop a dragon and Lucifer in time to save Lucy. He was hoping that the dragon slayers could deal with the dragon because he doubted what he or the others could do against such a creature.


	13. Chapter 13 Lucy

Yet another chapter. One Shot probably won't be done until over the weekend. There's a lot for me to explain. Thanks for all the support as always. I love you all! Rated T as always.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Thirteen Lucy

Natsu and the others left as soon as they could which was as soon as Wendy could heal Jellal enough for the travel. Natsu couldn't help but hate that he left. If he had stayed he would have gone with her. None of this would have happened. He wanted to blame Lahar for it but it hadn't even really been Lahar. Erza didn't know. He couldn't blame her. He definitely couldn't blame Lucy. They both left to help others but he still wished he stayed. He could've prevented whatever he was doing to her which apparently was tying her to a machine that was eating her. He sighed. He really felt like a failure. He was back to where they had started.

They were both separated and she was getting hurt because he failed to protect her. He wanted to punch something his rage was getting the best of him. Gray had warned him about it but what could he do? She wasn't around to tame him when he was out of control. Her brown eyes weren't looking sadly at her and her sweet voice wasn't calming him. Her scent was relaxing his mind. He hated the thought of losing her after he finally found her in a way he never thought possible.

He could remember Igneel briefly speaking about a feeling like no other. I feeling stronger than hate and more powerful than any magic. He said a bound of friendship was the beginning but the end was unlike anything else. He said that someday Natsu might find that person and that he'd have to protect her with everything in his power. In the beginning he didn't realize what the feeling was or why he was compelled to always watch out for her.

After those five months in his living hell he pieced it together. It wasn't that he was dense about love although many thought he was. It was just that dragons see love differently than most people. It's a once in a lifetime occurrence and it's for life. It takes time to find it and realize it. Anyways Lucy was always peculiar to start with so reading her was hard even before the torture. Now she had such a hard exterior at times it was hard to see anything deeper but he was lucky to be privileged to see the old Lucy from time to time like she got to see the old him.

The more he thought about the sicker he felt.

"Natsu are you alright?" Happy said noticing he looked pale and nausea as if he was on transportation of some kind. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to get Lucy back no problem!" he said forcing a smile to convince himself as much as the rest of them. Dread was in the air around them. Everyone wondered if they'd make it in time and if they didn't how could they look in the mirror let alone face each other and the guild.

"How much longer?" Erza asked breaking the silence.

"Probably another few hours hike and once we get there we'll need a plan." Jellal said.

"A plan?" Natsu asked annoyed. He didn't want to waste time planning.

"We'll figure it out before we get there." Erza said as she started to talk over a plan with the group.

Meanwhile Lucy was losing the will to fight. After all she had endured over the last year she wasn't sure what else she could or would want to endure. In the depths of her minds she questioned whether she even wanted to live anymore. A dark thought but the reason she was fighting was Fairy Tail but mainly for Natsu. She promised him to stay safe. She laughed at the thought. Safe? She definitely wasn't safe where she was. She was dying. She could feel it. She didn't have any magic left even after using Damned strategies she was out.

His methods had probably slowed the process enough she hoped until help arrived but she couldn't last much longer. Lucifer said Letearia was coming drawn by my moans and screams. She hated the thought of facing a dragon alone. She was trying to conserve energy to try and put up a fight but she couldn't. Any energy she mustered was zapped from her as quickly as it came. She sat leaning against the pillar with her eyes closed.

Her whole body ached and her eyes had become sensitive to even the slightest light. She hoped they'd come but it seemed less likely. She was growing cold. That wasn't a good sign. Damned was still fighting against his chains to try and help. He even implored Havoc and Rage to help. Havoc tried to help but like Damned they were stuck being used as tools for their dark magic.

Lucy's head began to hurt and she cringed as the throbbing continued against her best efforts to ignore it.

"She's here," Lucifer said coming out from the shadows. Lucy squinted at his form as he raised her chin to look at her better. "Your frigid," he laughed. "In a way I should thank you because without you I wouldn't have come up with this plan. Being nearly defeated once made me rethink everything so I thank you. You've just made me the supreme ruler of the world." He sneered.

They both heard a dragon roar as it landed on top of the temple holding on as it roared yet again. The pain increased tenfold and Lucy screamed out in immense pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled hearing her scream from a few miles away starting to run the remaining distance before standing I front of the temple staring at Letearia. He cringed closing his eyes in despair. There wasn't time and his friends soon joined him all staring at Letearia who jumped down in front of them blocking their entrance into the temple. "Lucy," Natsu whispered sadly. Somehow he found his conviction and charged at Letearia startling his friends as he screamed "LUCY!"


	14. Chapter 14 Natsu

So the next chapters may take me more time seeing as how I'm trying to get the ending right as we're getting closer to it. I hope to update as soon as possible and thanks again for all the support. Rated T as always. P.S. I nearly cried writing the ending of this chapter, (just a warning).

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Fourteen Natsu

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu but she couldn't hear him past her own screams. She felt the pull stronger as Lucifer approached Letearia outside. He stood at the dragon's side and he smirked at the group of Fairy Tail's finest in front of him.

"Fairy Tail," he smirked. "Levy nice to see you again so soon." He taunted. Gajeel grew tense. In his mind he made his Shrimp cry. Levy managed a glare at him. "You've probably been told of my plan but you can't save her because you can't even save yourselves."

"You're wrong!" Natsu growled. "We will save her and you'll know our pain." Lucifer laughed.

"You still believe that staring at Letearia? Either your crazy or well…crazy. There's no hope. As we speak you can all hear her screams softening with every second. Even if you could defeat me it wouldn't be in time." Lucifer smirked looking up at the black and red dragon who was ignoring his presence. "Anyways Natsu I would think by now you would realize you can't beat me. Now Letaria why don't you start with these wizards?" he asked. The dragon seemed to fight against his words at first but a bracelet on Lucifer's wrist glowed as Lucy screamed louder. Suddenly the dragon bolted forwards charging the group. Natsu ran fire around him as he charged the dragon. Gajeel and Wendy quickly rushed to help. If they wanted to defeat the dragon it would have to be the dragon slayers to do it.

Letearia reacted fast swinging her tail at the group of wizards. They all rushed out of the way and watched as Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel began releasing their magic on the dragon. She didn't even seem to notice them.

It became quickly apparent to Erza the three of them couldn't take down this dragon and especially not in the time allotted. She thought of a plan and looked around seeing Lucifer laughing.

"Levy," Erza called over and Levy came running. "Take Juvia with you and you two get to Lucy. Gray, Mystogan and I will keep Lucifer busy. See if you stop the machine."

"Juvia!" Levy called over as Gray ran at Lucifer with Mystogan.

"What does Levy want with Juvia?" she asked.

"Let's go get Lucy."

"But I don't want to leave Gray-sama…"

"I don't want to leave Gajeel but we have to help Lucy." Juvia thought for a moment and then nodded. Erza joined the battle against Lucifer who laughed paring their attacks with ease. Levy and Juvia tried slipping around but Letearia swung her tail nearing hitting them. They stumbled back almost into Lucifer who quickly attacked them tossing them aside. Gray and Erza didn't take lightly to that. Before Lucifer knew they paired an attack causing him to stutter.

Levy and Juvia took the distraction rushing inside the temple.

"Letearia!" Lucifer ordered and Lucy screamed louder his bracelet glowing. Letearia turned but was stopped by the dragon slayers who gave it everything they had to allow the two to get inside. Lucifer cursed and fought harder trying to get to the 'escapees'.

Levy and Juvia rushed around trying to find the center hall. Levy barley remembered the place. It had grown darker since she had last been there. Shadows nearly covered everything and the little light she made seemed to be swallowed up by the darkness. Soon they found the spot and they both stared at a pale sickly looking Lucy. Her breaths were strained and she was leaning against the pillar not even able to keep her head up. She had stopped screaming although the pain was easy to register on her solemn face.

"Lucy!" Levy yelled running over crying as she held her friend. Lucy started to cry out of relief. She didn't really expect to see any of them again. She was still figuring she would die but she was happy to at least see Levy one more time. Suddenly she screamed again as Lucifer tried to control Letearia.

"Juvia thinks we need to untie Damned." Juvia said walking over to Damned who hung his head.

"Lucy," was all he muttered. Levy nodded and pulled out some pages of a book she had shoved in one of her pockets before leaving the guild. She had figured what she would need was on them and there was no way for her to take the whole thick heavy book with her. She looked over the pages flipping them.

"Okay, Juvia we have to release the keys to untie them and then they'll be drawn back into their keys." Levy said.

"Juvia doesn't see any keys," Juvia said looking around.

"They're here in the pillar." Levy said pointing she looked for a small stone lever on the side under the lip of the pillar as instructed in the book and pulled it. A rune appeared around the pillar and she stared at it.

"Can Levy undo the rune?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah but it's going to take time. It's in an ancient text." She said pulling out her glasses. She started work as Juvia looked over the pages. She found something in small print that she couldn't read.

"Levy, Juvia doesn't understand this." Levy looked at where Juvia pointed and inspected it. She smiled and hugged Juvia.

"That could work. Go tell Erza that if they destroy the bracelet on Lucifer that it will stop the machine!" Levy said.

"That's not going to happen," the second in Command said strolling out of the shadows.

"When did you get here?" Levy asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." He said pulling out his blade and a gate key. He called forth Pisces to fight for him.

"Juvia will fight him and when Juvia wins, Juvia will tell Gray-sama. Levy should continue with the rune just in case." Juvia said preparing to fight.

"How noble," he mocked. "I hate nobility…" he said charging Juvia.

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu no longer hearing her screaming. It was unnerving him. Lucy heard him and she smiled despite herself. He was coming to save her. He promised to protect her. She couldn't have imagined her life any differently. She had really loved the times she had with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, all of Fairy Tail but mostly Natsu.

She sat reflecting about her life as she began to feel the end coming. She smiled thinking about his smile and all the fun they had. She'd miss him and she knew he's miss her but her resolve was weakening. Days of the draining was finally taking its toll and she couldn't help but think about a quote she had read while trying to inspire herself for her novel. "To love and lost is better to have never loved at all." Or something like that. She was having problems remembering now which wasn't good.

She had already forgotten about her life as a Heartfilia as a kid although she still vaguely remembered her parents. More and more was slipping from her but Natsu stayed constant in her mind willing her to fight just a little while longer. She was content though. She was happy to have found love even it had been only for a little while.


	15. Chapter 15 Fighting For Love

Okay so this is getting depressing and it's only going to get worse so have tissues ready for the next chapter (I do)! This chapter those has a great ErzaxJellal moments so be ready! Anyways thanks for the support and next chapters are coming. Rated T as always.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Fifteen Fighting For Love

Natsu was losing his mind the longer it was taking. He punched and blew fire on Letearia but it didn't matter. It hardly did any damage. It was worse than fighting the dragon robot in Edolas. The three dragon slayers were tired but he wasn't giving up and that fueled his friends. In his mind he wasn't going to lose Lucy. There was no way.

Erza was suddenly tossed back by Lucifer into a tree hard enough that a branch fell on her pinning her down.

"Erza!" yelled Mystogan. She struggled to find a way out but she couldn't. She was stuck and she knew the first chance Lucifer got he'd come after her. She tried anything she could think of but the branch was too heavy.

"Get her Mystogan," Gray said putting up a shield holding against Lucifer as he read their minds predicting their moves and slicing at the imperfections quickly breaking it but Gray put it up again as Mystogan ran to Erza. He struggled to try and move the branch as Lucifer broke through the second shield tossing Gray aside.

"Mystogan watch out!" Erza yelled. Mystogan barley sidestepped Lucifer's blade in time but he did something no one thought possible. He swung his fist and punched Lucifer dead in the face. Lucifer fell backwards on his back as stunned as everyone else. Jellal's eyes were covered by the shadow of his eyes but you didn't need to see them to see how mad he was. He was about to lose it and for Jellal that was a very bad thing. There was still a very dark part of him he kept under control but it boiling to the top and Lucifer had no idea what he was in for. Erza figured it out fast still struggling under the branch. "Don't!" she yelled as Jellal charged Lucifer. Lucifer had barley gotten to his feet and wiped the blood from his lip when Jellal kicked him in the stomach back.

Gray figured Mystogan had Lucifer covered and rushed to help Erza out. Mystogan dodged Lucifer's attacks with ease and Lucifer was dumbfounded finding his gift useless like the time he almost lost to Lucy but Mystogan still had plenty of magic left. Jellal sidestepped again punching him in the chin knocking him back as Erza was finally freed. She rushed to try and calm Jellal. Jellal was fuming as he attacked. He had Lucifer on the run and even pushed Erza back in his onslaught.

Erza had to finally stand in front of Lucifer to stop him.

"Mystogan stop this. You can control yourself." She growled. Jellal glared at her. "please," she said more softly smiling weakly. He didn't register it her was consumed by his blackness. Erza stepped closer to Jellal and before he could move away kissed him on his lips before hugging him. "Come back to me Jellal," she whispered in his ear. That snapped him out of it.

"I'm sorry Erza," he said gulping ashamed of himself. Erza pulled back smiling and Lucifer took advantage of the situation. He was behind Erza quickly and had a blade to her throat.

"There lies your weakness." Lucifer grinned. Jellal balled his fist.

"Let her go or I'll make you regret it." Jellal snarled. Lucifer raised an eyebrow amused. Gray walked over next to Mystogan and looked at him. The group needed to do the unexpected to win and it would have to be spontaneous. Mystogan had showed them all that.

Gajeel reacted before anyone had created a plan. He grew his iron arm and slammed it into Lucifer's back as Natsu and Wendy kept him covered from Letearia's attacks. Lucifer fell forwards losing his grip and Erza grabbed his arm flipping him over her shoulder onto his back. He groaned looking up at them. Mystogan placed his arm protectively around Erza's waist and she blushed.

"Letaria!" Lucifer groaned but the dragon barley moved still fighting the dragon slayers who had finally found unity in their attacks. Lucifer was stunned how could be so close to losing. Erza kicked away his blade and he looked at his captors. "Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"We should but no. I believe Natsu wants a word." Gray smirked as Gray traded placed to help fight the dragon. Natsu walked to the Lucifer who was now on his feet fear in his eyes as the dragonesque appearance and red eyes seemed to make him seem like a demon covered in flames. Natsu walked up to him and punched him hard in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Natsu felt better but still worried about Lucy.

Letearia started to try and escape but seemed to be held there by some invisible chain. Erza tied Lucifer's hands and pulled off his bracelet staring at it. She stood turning it over and over in her hand.

"Destroy it. If it controls a dragon it's not safe in anyone's hands." Gray said. Erza tossed it to him.

"You can do the honors. I'm going to help Levy and Juvia."Gray dropped it on the ground and crushed it under his foot the bracelet turning to dust that blew away in the wind. Letearia roared and flew off. Suddenly everyone heard Levy scream and Gajeel bolted into the temple followed by Natsu close on his heels and the rest of the group, minus Mystogan who stayed watch over Lucifer, in hot pursuit.


	16. Chapter 16 Safety

This is going to be tear jerking! Be wary. Thanks for all the reviews. I love them all and they keep me going! Rated T as always. Enjoy!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Sixteen Saftey

"Levy!" yelled Gajeel running in the Temple.

"Lucy!" screamed Natsu quickly behind. They ran driven by their sense of smell to the main room of the temple. The second in command ran seeing all of them and Juvia was exhausted. Gray heled to steady to her but all eyes were on Lucy and Levy. The six demons keys were on the floor where Levy had dropped them pulling them out of the stone as they protruded the top after the bracelet was destroyed.

She had screamed out in pain trying to pull them out. They all had been burning hot and had burnt her hands badly but she had dealt with it all for Lucy. To finally stop the machine and release he soul at least like the book had told her it would. She only hoped it had been in time.

Lucy laid picturesquely on the ground nearby her eyes shut and her golden hair laid about her like a halo. No one could see if she was breathing or not. Natsu bent down next to her and grabbed her hand. She was frigid and that was already a bad sign.

"Luce…" he said sweetly his voice cracking. Nothing. She didn't move an inch. He listened carefully for a heartbeat but heard nothing. His heart felt as if it was breaking into a million pieces as he shook hi s head tears falling down his cheeks. "Luce!" he cried out holding her limp body in his arms. Levy cried into Gajeel and Juvia cried into Gray. Both of them had silent tears slipping down their cheeks. Erza fell to her knees in tears and Wendy was oddly calm.

"Move!" she snapped at Natsu. She wanted to try and bring her back. She couldn't want to leave them. She would help Wendy get her back. She pushed Natsu aside her sadness fueling her conviction. She tried healing Lucy once. Nothing. She shook her head and tried again. Still nothing tears falling down her cheeks as she tried again. Still nothing. After the fifth time everyone had enough.

"Stop it," Natsu cried out. Wendy shook her head.

"Let me try once more please," she said tears falling faster down her cheeks. Natsu consented his tears a steady stream. Wendy looked at Natsu and grabbed his hands putting them under hers as she prepared to try again. "Maybe she'll recognize your magic better and allow me to help." She said hopefully trying to explain her idea to Natsu and the others. She took a deep breath and put all her magic into one last attempt falling back panting as she stopped.

Everyone waited. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Nothing. The crying turned to wails.

"Natsu…" Lucy muttered and everyone stared. She was alive! She was breathing even if it was lightly.

"We'll need Grandine to help her. I don't know any more and I don't have the strength." She said rubbing her wet eyes. Natsu hugged Wendy before picking Lucy up in his arms and kissing the crown on her head. She'd be alright. She would finally be alright. He hadn't lost her. Wendy wrapped Levy's hands and they left for their home.

They all arrived back to Fairy Tail where everyone celebrated the news and Lahar and Doranbolt took Lucifer into custody for a trial that everyone knew would end ultimately in his execution. Letum Mars was abolished. The only problem was Lucy fell into a coma and hadn't woken. Porsulia was working on Lucy steadily in hopes of fixing what had been broken from her soul being ripped from her but in everyone's mind she was safe and that was what mattered.


	17. Chapter 17 Empty

I'm back! OMG I'm so sorry! I've tried to keep up also since this is coming to an end but I've reached a major writer's block and was busy with school and sports. I promise to not let it go this long again. Thanks for all of you who stick with me through my madness. Rated T. Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Seventeen Empty

Slowly she opened her eyes looking up at a white ceiling. White? She thought that was strange. Her room had stars painted on it at her home. It took her a moment to realize the smells were different. Not bad but just different. She looked around at a set of white curtains surrounding her as she laid on a hospital bed. Her body ached and she was finding her breaths raspy despite her efforts to regulate them. She obviously wasn't home.

She sat up groaning a bit in pain as her abdomen erupted in pain. She brushed it off and looked around trying to decipher where she was. She looked over on the table next to the bed and saw a set of keys. She recognized them as her own but she didn't recognize all of them.

She tried to remember the last thing she could think of. Looking for Fairy Tail. She thought triumphantly. That was it. She then saw the mark on her hand and frowned. She was a part of Fairy Tail? She then started to notice all the scars on her body. She didn't remember how she had gotten them. It was starting to freak her out.

She decided she needed air and forced herself to her feet pulling on the curtains as her feet led her unconsciously towards the window. She nearly fell onto the windowsill as she opened it the fresh air filling her lungs and making it easier to breath but not easier to remember. She frowned saddened even more by the realization she was missing a part of herself. She was missing her memories.

She saw a calendar over on a nearby wall and walked rather clumsily towards it. She saw the year and tripped over her own feet falling onto her butt as she sat in disbelief. It was nine years since she had sent out to join Fairy Tail yet she still had her good teenage looks at something like twenty one. She could easily pass for seventeen or eighteen still.

Her head was swimming and she wanted to cry. She felt so scared and alone. She managed to get back to her bed and sat on it folding her arms around her legs pulling them into herself as tears fell down her cheeks.

Suddenly one of her keys glowed and then another. Then two spirits appeared in front of her.

"Lucy!" said a boy she recognized but couldn't place him. He stared at her at her reaction standing in his suit with his spiky orange hair. "Lucy it's me Loki,"

"Loki?" she asked thinking long and hard. "Maybe…" she thought feeling like a memory was on the brink of spilling out but it passed as she was left with nothing but the fleeting feeling.

"I'll get Natsu," Loki said walking off watching her as if she was fragile or maybe an apparition that would soon just disappear.

"I'm sorry about all of this Master," the black haired boy in a black suit with black sunglasses said. "I'm glad you're alright though."

"I know, I know you…" Then she remembered him. It was easy for her like they were tied together in some way. "I remember you're Damned." He frowned.

"Remember? You know who you are right?" he asked worried.

"Yeah I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I'm a member of Fairy Tail right?" she said looking at the pink mark on her hand.

"You have to ask that?" he asked growing more and more concerned. He walked over to the door and locked it walking back over before Natsu could walk in. He felt it was his duty to figure out what was wrong she he had played such a huge role in her downfall.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright. You remember Loki right?"

"Kinda, I know him but I can't remember h-how," she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"That machine really scrambled your brains," he said startled.

"Machine?"

"I'm a demon spirit Lucy. You know that. You were given two of my brothers after the incident. The rest are in Lahar's hands until you can beseech the Celestial King to destroy their keys."

"I know who you are. You hurt me once,"

"Twice," he said sadly.

"I only vaguely remember once,"

"This isn't good. You know what you need your rest."

"How long have I been out?" He got up and headed towards the door as someone started banging against it.

"Get some rest,"

"How long!"

"Three…months,"

"Three m-m-months?" She started balling then. Not only had she lost her memories she had lost three more months that she would never get back.

"Lucy I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. If you want you can punish me. I deserve it. It was my fault."

"Damned…" she said through her tears getting up and walking towards him shakily on her feet. She fell into him hugging him. "It's not your fault."

"Lucy!" yelled a familiar voice as someone pounded on the doors.

"Hold on Natsu," Damned said picking up the weak and distraught Lucy before placing her on the bed. She curled herself into a ball under the blankets continuing to cry. Damned slowly walked over and opened the doors. He was happy to be wearing his glasses otherwise everyone would see how close his eyes were to leaking. Natsu bolted in and Damned grabbed his arm. "Be gentle…" he said not daring to tell him the news hoping she could remember him most of all.

"Lucy…" Natsu said hesitating as he grew closer to the bed. "Luce…" She sniffled as she turned to look at his pink hair and he managed one of his signature smiles. It made her heart jump but she couldn't remember why.

"You're Natsu right?"

"Of course I am," he said shocked by the question.

"I'm sorry," she cried harder.

"Why are you sorry, Luce?"

"I don't remember!" she choked out the words as she heard him suck in air like someone had just punched him in the gut.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to be gentle. Damned pulled off his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes and Loki looked sadly at the scene.

"Demons do cry huh?" he asked taunting trying to lighten the mood as Lucy struggled for words.

"Shut up," Damned growled putting his glasses back on hiding his emotions.

"I know you but I can't remember. I can't remember anything!"

"Maybe you will. You just got up. You could remember any second." He said smiling hopefully. She shook her head.

"It's gone," she cried louder starting to alert the people downstairs in the guild.

"Gone?"

"I know where it is. I can't find it. I feel empty Natsu. So cold and empty." She cried harder. He stared not sure what to say. He couldn't touch her right then. He was fighting to keep his composure. He walked out of the room and shut the door walking a few feet before slamming his fist into the wall before slowly falling to his knees. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he sat there. The guild noticed something was very wrong. Gray walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu?" he asked.

"She's forgotten," he whispered trying to push back his tears.

"Forgotten what?"

"Everything!" he snapped before bolting from the guild the doors swinging as everyone sat in silence the only sound was the softening sobs from the room where they all knew Lucy was. It was like they had all gone empty. The idea of Lucy being alive was a happy one but in a world where Lucy couldn't remember them? It almost did injustice to their memories of her and no one knew if something like that could be fixed.


	18. Chapter 18 Realizations

Okay so here we go again. So far I'm staying back and trying to keep my promise to update more often. Thanks for all the support. Rated T. Enjoy!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Eighteen Realizations

Lucy sat on the side of the bed for hours as Porliusica tried all the magics she could think of to try and find Lucy's memories. She tried to find their fragments and put them back together but she was having problems breaching her mental wall. Lucy tried to let her in but her subconscious had other plans and attacked Porliusica more than once. They tried again and again but after the third attempt ended in yet another attack Lucy stood up and walked away looking out the window.

"It's no use," she sighed.

"We can keep trying," Porliuscia said.

"Until what? You get hurt badly? No. I'll just figure it out somehow."

"I'll come back tomorrow and we'll try again." she said getting up and walking out. The master was waiting for her outside the door.

"So?"

"It's not working. Her mental barriers are very resilient but it's understandable after everything she's been through. The girl just needs time and patience from all of you. I'll try again tomorrow." And with that she left. The guild was sulking in their own grief as Lucy walked out from the infirmary and walked down the stairs.

From the outside she looked exactly the same. She still had her hair tied back and her clothes were form fitting although she now wore black tights under a pink skirt with matching pink boots. She wore a black shirt with a pink heart on it and she strolled past everyone outside of the guild without speaking a word.

Natsu hadn't been seen since and no one could blame him. He had just finally gotten her completely and utterly to himself before everything. How could anyone handle the realization that she couldn't remember any of it?

Lucy walked down the streets of Magnolia and felt barren. The harsh winds pulled at her clothes but it barley fazed her. She just kept walking as her nose grew red and goose bumps appeared but she didn't stop. She kept walking. She stopped at the bridge and sighed. She remembered something good happening there. Something that changed her but she couldn't remember what. The feelings were there. She was just missing the memories.

She walked up to her apartment and pulled out her diary. Inside she had written hundreds of letters to her mother and she looked them over jogging her memory but once she reached the blank parts it remained a mystery. She felt like she was reading about some foreigner loving this boy and fighting demons. She shuddered at the thought of fighting off demons. It didn't sound fun to her. She finished and then went back out for a walk. It was beginning to snow and the bare trees crinkled in the screaming wind.

She didn't care. She was trying to regain something even if she didn't know what it was she had really lost. She walked carefully on the edge of the river maintaining her balance well but fearing the future more and more.

"Be careful Lucy!" yelled two fisherman as they passed on a small boat. She nodded but felt more distant with every step. It was too much to lose and too easily lost.

"Lucy?" asked a voice and she turned to look at a small blue cat looking at her sadly. "Is it true? You don't remember us?"

"You're Happy right?" Happy bolted into her, hugging her.

"Lucy!"

"I'm sorry but I don't. I want to trust me I do but it's like it was never there to begin with."

"Aw LUUCCCCCCY,"

"I know," Lucy said feeling the same hopelessness consume her.

"Happy!" called Natsu. "Happy! Oh…" he said seeing the sight in front of him and frowning. "Come on Happy," Happy regretfully let go and started to follow Natsu off.

"Natsu I may not remember what happened between us but I still feel whatever it was we had. Please, don't give up on me."

"I'll never give up on you Luce." He said walking off. Lucy couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't give up on her and she wouldn't either. She walked to Porliuscia's and they started again. They spent hours trying and each time they got a little bit closer but they had to call it a night. Lucy walked back home and Porliuscia said she'd meet her at the guild in the morning.

Lucy walked in the guild the next morning and she watched in horror as everyone looked at her like she'd disappear. It was like she wasn't really there. She seemed fragile to them. She sat at her spot at the end of the bar and called for Mirajane. She didn't hear her or notice her. She seemed so invisible.

"Mirajane," she called again and the white haired mage looked over at her.

"Oh Lucy! What is it?" she asked forcing a smile. Lucy was hurt by that. Even Mirajane was caught up in whatever spell was casted over the guild.

"Never mind," Lucy said walking off and she sat on the steps staring at the ceiling. She could remember jumping from them or well kinda. She remembered using her whip to fling over to the railing where she fell back and Natsu caught her. She could remember him catching her many times before. It was a habit of theirs.

Maybe she could crack the barrier herself if only she could figure out what she needed. She quickly figured it wasn't at the guild. The looks of disbelief and sadness made her feel worse. She walked down towards the board of jobs and looked at them.

Something small. She decided. She figured she needed rent money and since she wanted to go solo it made sense to choose a job to give her the amount she needed. It was a simple job. Just go talk to this mayor and help him put a few hooligan Mages in jail. No bigee. She pulled it off the board and walked over to Mirajane.

"Hey Mira. I'm going to take this one. I'll be back in a few days." She said.

"Is that a good idea? You only woke up yesterday,"

"So? Around here it's like I didn't wake up at all." Lucy said back leaving the job on the counter as she walked out. Mirajane watched her walk out and knew she was right. No one treated her the same. Everyone was hurt by what had happened and Lucy needed to find herself again. She looked at the job. It was a simple job. She would be alright with Damned and Loki with her. Anyways she had two new Demon keys. She'd be fine. Mirajane walked off to inform the mayor of the city.

Lucy walked to the train station with nothing but what she had in her pockets and her keys. That was all she needed because she'd be coming back with more than she could carry. She needed to come back remembering something. Anything.


	19. Chapter 19 The Job

Okay so I'm an obnoxious roll right now. I seem to write in spurts anymore but hey enjoy! Rated T as always.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Nineteen The Job

Natsu wasn't happy to hear Lucy had left and everyone let her.

"She left alone!" he yelled his face flushed red with rage.

"She can handle herself. Anyways she needs some time alone." Mirajane said.

"Why can't she do it here where she's safe?" he yelled fire growing around him.

"Cool it hothead," Gray said walking over.

"Gray stay out of this," Natsu warned.

"Natsu she can't think here and I can't blame her. I mean look at this guild. No one's laughing or carrying on like normal. No one's fighting. The Fairy Tail she remembers hasn't been around since she went into a coma and she woke up not really remembering anything to see this sad excuse for a guild." Mira said.

"She shouldn't have gone alone. I would've gone."

"She said she needed to go. She said that we acted like she wasn't awake and I can't say she was wrong."

"Natsu that's enough," Erza growled walking in with Wendy.

"You want to fight or something Erza?" Natsu growled turning on her just wanting to blow off his frustrations anyways he loved trying to beat her even if his chances were slim. He still hoped for the day he would beat her.

"Natsu will you get a hold of yourself. She's fine. I talked to the Mayor and she arrived fine and she's doing the job like a proud Fairy Tail mage." Erza said.

"Natsu," Wendy said sweetly. "She's going to be alright." Natsu just stormed out and they all sighed. Poor Natsu.

Natsu didn't want their remorse or calming words. He wanted to punch something or someone. He just wanted to… he didn't know what he wanted to do. He just wanted Lucy back. No he wanted _his_ Lucy back.

Lucy was busy herself chasing down mages with her three demons and Loki in tow. Havoc and Rage didn't take much convincing to join in a contract with Lucy after everything they had witnessed plus she did have Damned on her side. That was a huge feat in itself.

They were trampling all over the city finding the thieves and putting them in jail to the begrudging demons dismay.

"We should string them all up!" Havoc growled.

"No we should do something worse." Rage said smiling evilly.

"Will you two stop wishing for stuff like that. That isn't how our Master works." Damned inserted.

"Why do you call her Master? She told us to call her Lucy." Havoc said.

"Because it's proper and she is a million times better than us,"

"I think he's gone soft being around a girl for so long." Rage said. With that Damned jumped on the two and a brawl ensued.

"Will you three please stop it?" Lucy sighed tapping her foot as she watched rolling her eyes.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it Luce. I can barley deal with one horned morons and you want me to deal with two more on top of the ofe I call partner most of the time." Loki said shaking his head at the fight.

"Watch it pussy cat." Damned growled from the center of the brawl. Lucy raised her hands in defeat deciding to wait out their brawl. She sat on a fountain and sighed. She had hoped something would come back to her but nothing. Not a smell or shape or even a feeling. Yet again she was left empty. She didn't know what else to try.

Suddenly a clumsy Havoc fell into Lucy causing them both to fall backwards into the fountain. She was submerged under the water gulping in water and as she was yanked out by a very annoyed Loki she remembered Damned more clearly or the torture. The water had broken some part of her barrier. She was still afraid of it and even as she coughed the water up she was shaking from fear.

"That was smooth Havoc," Loki snapped. "Can't you keep your little annoying brothers under control?" he asked Damned.

"Hey if you want to do it yourself be my guest. I'll take the night off." Damned said tossing Havoc into Rage. Havoc sat up in his black jeans, black leather jacket with his black skull bandanna on his head. He looked over annoyed at Damned but Rage kicked him as he got up and the two entered yet another brawl.

"Like I'd help you!" Loki laughed.

"Can you guys just stop it?" Lucy asked sitting down or more like collapsing onto the side of the fountain. She held her head pushing back the memories she was much happier to forget. Damned noticed her shaking more than from just the cold.

"What did you remember?" Damned asked. Lucy looked up at Damned and screeched swearing his eyes were red but quickly saw he had on sunglasses and she couldn't have possibly seen his eyes. "So you remember that of all things to remember. You chose to remember that first."

"I didn't choose to remember that! I would rather forget it!" she snapped back.

"You got over it once didn't you or let me guess you don't remember that either?" Damned was growing impatient with her. He knew she was so much stronger than this frail creature in front of him.

"Don't mock me Damned!"

"You don't even know what I could be referencing. It's kinda sad you know."

"Damned I'm warning you," she growled menacingly. Rage and Havoc both heard her tone change and they jumped to their feet trying to play nice. Rage fixed his black shirt with red skulls on it pulling it over the tops of his black skinny jeans that were ripped with chains hanging from the belt. He pushed back his slick brown hair and smiled as well as he could trying to act innocent.

"Warning me? You don't scare me, miss I'm afraid of a little water. What are you going to do, melt?" he taunted. Lucy balled her fists growing angrier by the second. She was trying to hold herself together desperately holding onto the voice in her head that was growing smaller and smaller

"Damned that's enough leave her be." Loki said pushing Damned back from Lucy.

"I don't think so. Not yet. You've let yourself fall back into your old habits of needing to be rescued like some kind of damsel in distress what happened to all my training?"

"Your training? I was the one working my butt off for hours and days. I was the one preparing the guild! I was the one who nearly died saving the guild!" she snapped back.

"Oh so you remember that now huh?" He taunted. She couldn't take it and she slapped Damned across the face.

"If you want to help me you might find it better to hold your tongue." She growled before storming off.

"Not bad." Loki said realizing what he had been doing. "You got her to remember up to the first attack of Fairy Tail in mere minutes but the problem is she hates you right now."

"She needs someone to hate for now. I'd rather it be me after all I've done to her." Damned sighed.

"Loki!" Lucy yelled. "We have two more mages to find and put in jail!"

"Coming!" Loki yelled running after Lucy.

"You're so sweet on her," Rage said. Damned swung at Rage but Rage dodged it and Damned nailed Havoc in the face instead. Rage started laughing until he got punched in the face as well.

"Get moving you two. You're both a sadder excuse than I am for a demon." Damned said walking off with his hands in his pockets after Loki and Lucy.


	20. Chapter 20 Home

Okay I may be finishing this soon and putting more effort into some of my other ideas for other fan fics soon but until then enjoy this. Thanks again for all the comments I love them all! Rated T as always ;) Sorry is some of it is confusing. Lucy remembers feelings and places and some memories mostly up until the first run in with letum mars. The rest is a fog to her. Hope this clears things up better.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Twenty Home

Lucy got back early with a pocket full of money as she walked towards her apartment. The sun wasn't up and she was freezing. Damned offered to warm her up but she flatly refused. She didn't want to talk to him. She almost felt robbed by the way he forced her to remember some things. It wasn't gentle or anything like she had wanted it to be like when she remembered. It was all brutal truth and reality.

She paid her landlady and then grabbed a bite at a small dinner nearby before staring at the guild from across the street debating whether she should go in or not.

"What are you going to do? Stand out here and freeze to death?" Damned asked.

"Would it have been better if I died?"

"What?" Damned said shocked. Her saying that was like her admitting defeat and for a demon defeat is never an option.

"I know it's wrong to say but I've never felt so displaced. This place used to be my home but now it's a joke. It's not the same. Half of Magnolia hasn't returned from why ever they left. The sun barley shines…"

"It's just the winter blues,"

"I don't think so Damned. It's lonely. Maybe we should look for a new home elsewhere."

"What! This is our home! Do you really think your friends will let you just walk out?"

"They let me walk out on a job,"

"But they knew you were coming back and they trusted that you needed the time alone."

"Maybe that's how we should leave. Go on a job and just never come back."

"That's it? How can you think about that? What about Erza, Gray, Mira, Elfman, the Master, Wendy, Happy or Levy?"

"They'd get over me."

"What about Natsu? He isn't going to give up that easily." Lucy looked at the ground. That was true.

"It's just I don't want to deal with their looks and condescending glances. It's…"

"Hard? Come on Lucy you've been through more difficult things than a couple awkward looks. You can do this Lucy. This is home. You've made me believe in a home and I believe in you. You'll overcome this memory nonsense no sweat. Now come on before we both freeze to death. I don't think a demon popsicle is going to make anyone smile…except for Loki." Damned said slightly annoyed at the thought of Loki laughing at a horrible situation for him.

Lucy couldn't help but smiled and hug Damned.

"Thank you," she said. Damned was right. She could do this. She walked into the guild and everyone stared at her. "I can't do this," she whispered to him.

"Easy tiger. Just go get yourself a drink at your normal seat and mope around some. It's normal for you anyways."

"Normal," Lucy chuckled at the thought walking off to her spot and ordering a drink. Mira walked over smiling genially.

"So how was the job?" she asked.

"It was easy despite battling demons and an overzealous lion nothing out of the ordinary." Mira smiled.

"Well that's good. You pay for your rent I guess."

"Yeah, the rest is suppose to survive for a while unless Natsu decides we're eating out in which case I better get another request before that happens. I need to buy a new outfit. Havoc thought it fun to toss me into a fountain."

"Oh my,"

"Damned threw me into you. It wasn't my fault." Havoc said appearing. Damned grabbed Havoc by the ear walking him off.

"Sorry about him Lucy." Damned said.

"Since when does Damned call you Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Since recently. We've kinda found some common ground and he's been a big help since my brains got scrambled."

"Well we're all very happy you're alive and doing better."

"Yeah me too. You know this place is kinda too quiet."

"Yeah but it'll pick up. You'll see. Gray and Natsu will be breaking tables in no time. Anyways Erza has a whole cake to eat yet."

"She hasn't eaten her cake yet? Maybe you can slide me a slice before she does?" Mira chuckled as Lucy tried to act secretive.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

"Hey look bunny girl is back." Gajeel said. Lucy rolled her eyes turning to him as Rage popped out standing in between Lucy and Gajeel.

"No one gets close to my master." Rage growled.

"You need to call off your dog before I put him down." Gajeel growled annoyed.

"Rage easy and Gajeel what do you want?" Lucy asked. Rage walked to stand behind Lucy and Gajeel smiled.

"Glad to see you're up but I want to talk to you about the Salamander."

"Well then talk," Lucy said as Mira gave Lucy a piece of cake.

"Havoc!" Rage yelled seeing Havoc talking to Damned and charging him. Then the three demons started fighting and soon the whole guild was back to life as Elfman cheered and the Master placed bets discreetly as Cana started drinking a barrel.

"You should talk to him about you two. Even if you don't remember he needs to hear you still care. Dragons are picky and when we set our eyes on someone it's very hard for us to change our minds."

"So that's how you got Levy huh?" she teased and Gajeel blushed.

"Damned! That's my book you just flew across the room!" Levy yelled. Gajeel bolted up.

"Don't throw the shrimp's books around!" Gajeel said jumping into the mess of fighting hooligans. New bets were placed as Lucy sat eating happily watching remembering the good old days that seemed so long ago. She might be foggy on what happened recently or why she was in a coma but at least she could remember the old times.

The doors slammed open and Erza walked in with Wendy. Erza glared at the mass of fighting idiots and they bolted to their feet placing their arms around one another and starting to sing drunkin songs. Lucy chuckled as Erza walked over to the counter and got her cake from Mira. She sat eating it as Wendy smiled.

"You look better Lucy," Wendy said.

"I feel better." She said.

"That's good Natsu's been worried sick since you left. You know Christmas is coming up soon right?"

"Really when is it?"

"Like next week."

"What! I have to buy you guys presents still. I need to go shopping right now!" Lucy said bolting off not paying attention as she ran into the pink haired boy trying to walk into the guild. She toppled over top of him and she was straddling Natsu as he looked up at her blushing.

"You're back," Natsu said trying to hide his blush.

"Of course and I have Christmas shopping to do!" Lucy said bolting off Natsu and down the street. Natsu smiled. She seemed more like herself every second.

"Hey Happy want to go figure out what she's getting us for Christmas?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy said rushing off with Natsu in tow.

Lucy might not remember everything but she remembered the most important thing. Fairy Tail was her home.


	21. Chapter 21 Conflicted

Here's another one. Trying to clear things up more. It'll make more sense soon. I hope. Anyways enjoy! Rated T as always.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Twenty One Conflicted

"Porliuscia how bad is Lucy? What effect did that machine really have on her?" the master asked as he sat in his office with his friend and healer.

"Her soul was ripped from her body and then thrown back. I'm not sure in all reality. It took three months for her body to adjust to having her soul back. Then there's the whole memory issue. Thankfully it's only recent stuff but that doesn't mean Natsu will handle it better. Then on top of it all, it seems it's drawn her and the demons closer. Almost too close in my opinion. In a way their souls are connected because of the machine. They didn't mean to but they had started eating her soul is my guess. It means that they each hold a small part of her. She may never return to us the way she went in."

"That's grave news. Any magic help?"

"No magic can heal the soul. Maybe over time she can find her way back but it takes time and right now she's spending most of it with Damned and his brothers."

"You don't like them."

"I don't trust demons. They're vulgar and deceitful. I don't care if she has a contract or not. They can't be trusted."

"Thank you,"

"Now don't bother me for a while. I enjoy the peace and quiet." She said walking out. The Master sighed. She was still Lucy but she would be a different Lucy than he remembered.

Lucy walked in a book store and Natsu watched from outside with Happy. Damned walk in ignoring the two and Lucy smiled at him. Natsu felt jealous immediately especially since she hadn't looked at him since the incident with the machine.

"What do you think Damned?" she asked cheerfully.

"For Levy right?" he asked.

"No for Natsu," Lucy joked. He smiled and shook his head pulling a book off a high shelf. He handed it to her.

"I don't believe this a common book anyways it's my favorite."

"You like this? What's it about?" Lucy asked glazing over it.

"It's your typical bad boy turned good over a girl story."

"Kinda corny but sweet just the same," Lucy walked over and bought the book and smiled grabbing his arm letting him lead her out. They didn't notice Natsu or Happy watching warily. Damned and Lucy went from store to store laughing as she shopped. She was so relaxed with Damned around. She felt so safe and at home. It was nice.

"Hey Luce what should I get you?" Damned asked. "For Christmas I mean. Not that I'm celebrating but if you are…I…"

"Whatever you think I'll like. You should know me well enough by now Damned. You nearly ate my soul." She said trying to be lighthearted over something that just rushed into her brain and then out of it. "Why did I even say that?" she said out loud trying to grab onto that memory but it had fleeted back behind her barrier before she could even recognize it.

"Hey you'll remember in good time." He smiled kindly. She hugged him again and he laughed. "Geez Luce. You don't normally hug anyone this much. Not even Natsu."

"Natsu! He's the one who's going to be the hardest to get something for. I mean like I can't get him a scarf but thankfully Happy is easy. A fish and a candy cane sounds good to me."

"Well what about Natsu?"

"I don't know. I could get him food but that's so lame. He's my best friend unless something happened in the time period that I can't remember." She shrugged walking off looking into stores. "Damned,"

"Yes Lucy,"

"Why are you following me around like a puppy? I mean I don't mind seeing as you're carrying all my presents around."

"It was either this or deal with the other two demons I left under Erza's watch. You shouldn't be left alone quiet yet in my opinion. Fragments of Letum Mars exists still."

"Letum Mars?" the name gave her shivers. She started shaking and Damned held her dropping the bags.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Why am I scared of that name?"

"You'll remember,"

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because you have to remember not me. Just relax and let's get Natsu's present okay?" Lucy nodded and walked off towards another store. Natsu slumped off away from the scene. He couldn't stand watching anymore.

"Natsu?" Happy asked.

"After all this," he moped.

"Natsu she's just shopping."

"She's shopping alright." He scorned. Happy sighed as Natsu headed to their house. The small little shack off towards the edge of the city.

"Damned…"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why do I remember you the best? Were we like dating or something?" she asked blushing.

"No. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I'm your latest spirit is all."

"Maybe," Then she saw what she wanted to get Natsu in the window of a shop. "That's it!" She rushed in and bought it. It sat in a small little box but it was perfect for them. She smiled as they reached her house and she plopped triumphantly down on her couch finished all her shopping.

"I'll make some tea," Damned said heading to the kitchen. She couldn't help but imagine life with Damned. A long happy one. That's what she saw but Damned wasn't happy. He knew what was behind the smiles he was being given but he wasn't going to let her confuse herself.

He knew she didn't really love him. She loved Natsu but with her memories so messed up and him being the only thing she remembered a hundred percent, drew her to him. He hated that machine more and more. He didn't mind spending the time with her but it was the looks that didn't belong to him.

He'd talk to Natsu about it. That was it. That was all he could do until she remembered. He'd just deal with her and help her until then. He couldn't help but hope she'd remember someone else a little more, like Levy or really anyone else except for Loki. If it was him, Damned was sure Loki would go for it. All the spirits knew he loved Lucy but she never really saw him like that. Damned sighed walking out with the tea handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said sweetly taking it.

"You should rest Lucy," he said trying to lead her to the bed.

"Why? I feel fine."

"I think your brain needs to reorganize itself after all the adventure of the day."

"You're not leaving are you?"

"I can't go very far Lucy being tied to you." He said quickly regretting his words as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I mean my key that belongs to you." He said but Lucy hadn't heard. She was laying on her bed with a giddy expression. He tossed a blanket lazily on her before walking out. He had to find Natsu before things got too serious.


	22. Chapter 22 Sulking

I'm back! I'm sooooooooo sorry. I've been busy and school just ended so I hope to finish this. Thanks for not giving up on me and stop reading. I love you all! Enjoy. Rated T.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Twenty Two Sulking

Damned walked into the guild and saw Natsu sulking at the bar.

"Natsu," Damned said walking over.

"What do you want demon?" Natsu growled keeping his head still on the bar.

"I want to talk about Lucy."

"What do you want with her?"

"She's my master and that's it but she's pretty messed up. I need you to talk to her. Get some sense into her. You used to be the only one who could."

"Not recently," he whispered.

"Come on Natsu. Go to her. Help her like before. She remembers the first Letum Mars attack. She's frightened again. I think you can show her a way back."

"She remembers that?" Natsu said shuddering at the thought of that being what she remembered.

"Yes, now go to her." Natu thought for a moment sitting up. "Fine," he said walking off. He soon climbed in Lucy's window and laid on the bed next to her like old times. He drifted off to sleep easily feeling her heat intertwining with his.

The next morning came.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked looking over at Natsu hazily. "Ah! NATSU!" Lucy screamed yanking the covers around herself startling the sleeping pink haired boy.

"Go back to sleep Luce,"

"What are you doing in my house? Get off my bed, you pervert!"

"Five more minutes," he groaned turning away from her.

"Damned!" she yelled frightened but she noticed he wasn't there like he promised. She bolted up getting changed in the bathroom before rushing out leaving Natsu. Lucy ran down the street and in her haste tripped nearly falling onto her face when she felt warm arms catch her. She looked up at her savior who was scowling at her.

"Lucy where are you going alone?" Damned said.

"There you are," she said hugging him. He tried to hold back the groan grumbling in his throat. Natsu obviously didn't do anything.

Natsu jumped out the window at the scene and frowned. He had hoped things would've gotten better but they were the same.

"Natsu," Damned said. Lucy pulled back startled and tripped over the small lip to the river falling back into it. Natsu wasted no time jumping in after her and Damned let him. He walked off alone down the street.

Natsu pulled the coughing Lucy onto the side of the river and she stared at him.

"Luce are you alright?" he asked. She tilted her head slightly looking at him. She was confused and he sighed pulling away from her running his fingers through his wet pink locks. "Why can't you just remember Luce. You look at me like I'm a stranger anymore. I mean right over there we almost had our first kiss." Natsu said looking at the bridge that he had almost kissed her at before the second attack.

"Our first kiss?" Lucy asked sitting up nervously.

"Just forget about it." Natsu said getting up. "Go find Damned and tell him it doesn't matter." Lucy grabbed his arm and he turned to her. She could see tears in his eyes and she slowly got up gripping onto his arm tighter as she tried to force anything about him back from her memory. She tried really hard wanting to know what had happened.

'We are just friends right? But he said we kissed,' Lucy thought. She looked at him as he looked away his skin growing warmer. She really wanted to remember what had happened. She could see how much it was paining him and it hurt her to see it.

"Natsu…I'm sorry." He yanked away from her and started walking off. "I thought you said you weren't going to give up on me!" she yelled after him.

"I'm not yet," Natsu said back.

"yet?" she asked worried at the thought of him giving up on her. If they had kissed they had been much more than friends but she didn't see him as anything but her overly childish best friend. "He is my best friend." She said realizing that for sure but it was still so hazy when she thought about him. She walked back to the guild and sat listening to all the noise but it didn't help her. She remained lost. They had Porliuscia try again but it didn't do anything even with her barrier cracked.

She sat in the infirmary crying again.

"I'm sorry," Porliuscia said.

"Will it ever come back?" she asked feeling more and more hopeless.

"I don't know," she said not wanting to lie.

"Can't everyone just tell me what happened?"

"It won't make you remember. It'll just make you feel worse."

"Why did this happen to me?" she sobbed and Porliuscia gently rubbed Lucy's back.

"I don't know dear. All I know is that it'll be alright."

"It won't be. You don't see the looks Natsu gives me. He's hurting because of me and I can't stop his pain. I promised him something and I can't even remember what. He said we kissed and I don't remember it! Damned is trying to help but he's hurt by this too. I catch his saddened eyes every so often. I don't know what else to do. I can't take the looks much longer. It's killing me!" she sobbed. Porliuscia sighed and walked out shaking her head as the Master waited patiently.

"She's worse,"

"How?"

"She's shutting herself down and her wall is stronger that before. I thought maybe since she cracked it… but it wouldn't surprise me that in her current state she forgets what her name is."

"Why is she getting worse?"

"She knows or remembers just enough to drive herself insane. She notices everything and she knows when people are lying to her. She sees Natsu hurting and she wants to help but the more she tries to force herself to remember the farther away her memories slip. She may lose them completely if she doesn't stop this self destruction she's in."

"Can we do anything?"

"Help her adjust to the reality she may never remember." She said walking out. The Master frowned and walked off into his office.

"Bunny girl's getting worse huh?" Gajeel said sitting at a table with Wendy both of them listening with their highly acute dragon senses.

"We need to help them." Wendy said.

"How do you think we do that?" Gajeel asked annoyed as if it was obvious he wanted to help.

"Let's talk to Mirajane. Christmas is coming up. Maybe we can come up with something." Wendy said walking off to Mirajane with Gajeel. It took days of Natsu, Damned and Lucy moping around before a plan was made and the guild was abuzz with the Christmas panic.


	23. Chapter 23 A Kiss

I'm back yet again! It's been fun but this story is coming to an end and I'm running out of ideas for it so the end is coming people (sadly). I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting as always. Enjoy. Rated T.

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Twenty Three A Kiss

Lucy walked home and Damned followed her a few paces behind.

"Damned what are we doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"That's it. I can't handle doing nothing any longer. It's been over a week and nothing. I mean not a glimpse of a memory and Natsu doesn't talk to me anymore and now you ignore me too."

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm giving you space."

"I don't need space!" Lucy said walking closer to him. He watched her carefully and she sighed seeing the pain in his eyes. "I need someone to look at me without pain in their eyes. I need someone to take me as I am, for whatever I am right now but you all just ignore me. I can't handle it anymore." She said closing her eyes to keep from crying.

"Lucy I'm sorry,"

"Can everyone stop saying that! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's all I hear. All the whispers say the same thing. 'Look at the poor blonde, I heard she can't remember her lover'. 'Look it's the poor child who saved us yet look how miserable she is'. I can't take anymore grief. I need something real again. I need someone to hold me and promise me it will be alright." Damned gave in and hugged her.

"I know but I'm not the one to do it for you." He said looking down at her making up his mind. He bent down to her and quickly slide his lips onto hers. Lucy was stunned by the lustful kiss confused more and more by it as she fell into rhythm with it. She closed her eyes and when she pulled back she was stunned.

She couldn't figure it out. He had told her no yet he kissed her. Her head was spinning.

"I'm sorry. I just had to…" he said before Lucy ran off crying. He kicked the ground hating it. He had spent weeks collecting the fragments of her soul from Rage, Havoc and himself but it wasn't everything. He couldn't get the rest from the other demons and probably never would but that wasn't what made him feel so bad.

He had stolen a kiss just to give her back a part of her soul but he didn't choose the right time obviously. She had to be running off somewhere to cry. He hated himself for it. He also enjoyed it too much. He broke so many of his own rules.

He kissed his Master. A big no, no. Then he enjoyed it while he's been trying to push her on Natsu. On top of it all he was trying to do he did feel something for her. He wanted to squash the feeling but just like everything else when it came to Lucy there was no denying her.

Lucy ran down the streets crying and stood looking down at the river at the same bridge Natsu said they had almost kissed the first time. She wasn't upset he kissed her but she was upset she didn't feel anything when it happened. She had gone numb. She didn't love him and her memories seemed to be disintegrating. Every day she walked into the guild not knowing one more face.

Yesterday she had forgotten Gajeel! Her best friend's boyfriend! The day before it had been Elfman and the day before Droy. It got worse and worse. She didn't want to be alive is she would be forced to live like this. She leaned on the railing crying feeling worse for herself.

She slowly turned around sitting on the ledge and held her head. She could hear footsteps and made a split decision. She threw herself backwards over the bridge hoping maybe to remember something when the water hit but she didn't. She hit her head on the bottom of the fairly shallow river. She passed out flowing downstream with the water rushing around her.


	24. Chapter 24 Alright

Another one! Sorry everything's so depressing right now but it's going to start to change right about now so bear with me. Thanks. Enjoy rated T!

Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter Twenty Four Alright

"Lucy!" yelled someone pumping on Lucy's chest trying to get her to breath. They pressed their lips to hers breathing into them. Finally she gasped coughing up water and her savior sat back relieved. "What would Natsu say to that?" the voice said. Lucy looked up at Gray sitting shirtless as always next to her. "Did you fall in or something?"

"No," she said slowly sitting up dismayed. She didn't remember anything and it made things worse for her to handle.

"You fell in on purpose!" Gray said figuring it out. "Why? What would Natsu say?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me what I think Natsu would say?"

"It's the same reason you got him a special gift for Christmas, why his had to be perfect. Damned told us about how you nearly freaked after you found it."

"So, he's just my best friend."

"Just your best friend? Okay I'm just going to go right out and say because he's too upset to and you don't remember what happened."

"Say what?"

"You love him!"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do. He's your dragon and you're his princess as corny as that sounds. You were never the type for a prince. You fell for a dragon. You swore to never hurt him again after you almost died the first time. What would it do to him if you just disappeared and never came back?"

"I don't know…"

"He'd be worse than he is now. You need to talk to him. Trust your gut."

"My gut?"

"Yes Lucy you know what you need to do."

"I don't…"

"Lucy let's go get you into something dry. It's cold out and then we can go see Porliuscia before you talk to Natsu."

Lucy agreed and they went off to her apartment where she changed. After a little while they sat in front of Porliuscia as they tried again.

"Now it's Gray," Natsu murmured his head on the counter again.

"So?" Gray asked.

"Well it's the same which is good. It hasn't gotten worse but you need to talk to Natsu." Porliuscia said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Gray said. "You two need to figure this out."

Lucy sighed as she walked out of the infirmary and sat next to Natsu at the counter. She ordered a drink and sat silently drinking next to him.

"Here," Natsu said dropping a box on the counter in front of Lucy. She stared at it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's a Christmas present."

"Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm leaving for a job tomorrow."

"On Christmas?"

"I'm walking there and I have to be there on the last day of the month."

"Still motion sick huh?"

"Yeah," Natsu said. Lucy looked at the box and sighed.

"I can't open it now. Christmas is tomorrow."

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow. Please just open it Lucy."

"You will be here tomorrow because I still have to give you your gift."

"My gift?"

"Yes and Happy's and everyone else's of course. Some people were harder than I thought they'd be but you were definitely the hardest."

"Open it," Natsu said. Lucy pulled off the bow that was obviously tied by someone other than Natsu. She then pulled off the lid and stared at a small heart shaped locket with fire engraved on the outside. She carefully opened it and she looked at it. It was empty. She looked at Natsu questioning. "I figured I'd let you pick the people to remember in it." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said. Natsu blushed as she pulled back putting the necklace on. "How's it look?" she asked turning to him.

"It looks nice,"

"Natsu,"

"Yeah…"

"I know things have been confusing between us but can I have my best friend back?"

"I haven't gone anywhere,"

"But we don't talk. You don't stop by as often to annoy me. We don't go on jobs together. You sit here drinking while I run around moping trying to remember something."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just be yourself and I'll try to do the same." She said smiling and holding out her hand for him to shake it. He stared at her for a bit but then smiled and took it.

"I'll do my best," he said. Lucy smiled and Natsu couldn't help but smile too. Gray walked in without a shirt and in his present mood he's was ready to yell at him. "Hey Stripper-"

"What did you say flame brain?" Gray interrupted. He had missed fighting Natsu and was ready anytime he was.

"You want to fight?" Natus growled getting up. Gray didn't wait he bolted over and tackled Natsu. Lucy got up and left smiling chuckling to herself. Maybe everything was going to be alright after all. Maybe she didn't need her old memories but needed to make new ones.


End file.
